La novia de Nut
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias. Inspirado en "Bram Stoker's Dracula" (1992).
1. Chapter 1

**La novia de Nut**

* * *

 **Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias.**

 **Inspirado en _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ (1992).**

* * *

 **La novia de Nut**

* * *

Era cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Erwin ordenó al grupo detenerse para un descanso.

Un paisaje de interminables llanuras cubiertas de niebla y arboledas raquíticas había evitado que se detuvieran más de lo necesario con la esperanza de sortearlo y encontrar mejores tierras lo más pronto posible. Pero llegaron a un punto en el que sabían que no iban a encontrarse con algo mejor ni aunque cabalgaran sin descanso toda la noche.

Hanji y Armin fueron los primeros en bajar de sus caballos y apurar a Moblit con el suyo, al punto que Hanji casi lo tira de la montura en un intento de sacarle el mapa. Levi se metió en medio, salvando a Moblit de una dolorosa caída, mientras Armin tomaba el mapa y se arrodillaba, comenzando a estirarlo sobre la superficie menos barrosa que encontrara.

—¿Entonces, hemos llegado al fin del mundo? —preguntó Jean con tono burlón, parado a unos pasos de Armin, observando el paisaje agreste.

—Pues no tiene monstruos ni un abismo sin fondo —comentó Connie, mirando hacia el horizonte—. Son solo extensiones de tierra sin fin…

—Pues a lo lejos puedo ver algo —intervino Sasha, parada sobre una roca solitaria parecía un suricato oteando el horizonte—, supongo que es una colina… o una pequeña montaña… ¿o será un árbol gigante?

Eren se le acercó, mirando hacia donde ella observaba.

—En serio que tienes una mirada de halcón —dijo, frotándose los ojos luego de forzarlos en vano.

—Ah, seguro que lo está inventando —se mofó Connie, pero su tono de broma se perdió con un potente cabezazo de la nada halagada Sasha.

—Pero puede ser esto —llamó Armin, su dedo pegado en la parte del mapa dibujado con una equis sobre un signo de interrogación, hasta ahí llegaban los caminos, y más allá solo se extendía un mar de papel en blanco.

Mikasa se inclinó hacia donde señalaba su amigo y luego miró en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los otros muchachos. El viento sopló y unos pájaros negros en un árbol raquítico empezaron a chillar. Hanji estaba fascinada con esos animales.

—No hay árboles gigantes en esta zona —comentó Erwin repasando con la vista sus alrededores, la zona a la que se acercaban era húmeda y aun así pobremente habitada. Observó al horizonte con el catalejo un instante más antes de hablar—. Ese lugar está a considerable distancia, pero puede que Sasha tenga razón, quizá sea una colina o una pequeña montaña.

—Supongo que no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos allá, ¿eh? —Levi bufó, observando el paisaje con una desconfianza que había vocalizado más de una vez durante el viaje—. Espero que tengamos más suerte que el grupo anterior y logremos averiguar que es esa extraña cosa sin perder soldados.

Los muchachos se estremecieron, intercambiando miradas nerviosas. Hace poco menos de un año un escuadrón encargado de explorar tierras sin mapear terminó regresando dos semanas después de haber salido, cuando se los esperaba en seis meses. El informe del grupo indicaba que se dirigían al lugar que Sasha no había podido nombrar, pero una noche, a mitad de camino, fueron atacados. El informe señalaba que no se trataba de titanes, pero cinco de los soldados no fueron vueltos a ver, y los soldados que regresaron se mostraron reacios a hablar del tema o volver a pisar ese territorio, poniendo toda clase de excusas. Aunque era obvio que algo los había asustado. El miedo, sin embargo, no era una razón en la Legión.

Erwin sintió curiosidad por ese lugar que no llegó a ser mapeado. Aburrido de los viajes regulares de reconquista, porque casi todos preferían ir al mar, nadie tierra adentro. Para cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único en busca de algo más que privatizar terrenos, los rumores sobre esa zona iban desde pantanos envenados hasta tierras malditas que metían su oscuridad en las almas de quienes las pisaban.

La equis con el signo de interrogación motivó a Erwin. Y ya que nadie quería ir hacia ese sitio ni parecía un territorio explotable, quién más que un excomandante lisiado y un grupo de solados de dudosa reputación, que se decía mataron personas además de titanes, para tomar una empresa igual de dudosa.

—Que alguien me recuerde por qué estamos aquí —gimió Connie, observando el árbol raquítico balancearse con el peso de los pájaros que habían hecho de ese su único hogar. No tenía hojas y parecía más un cadáver que un suspiro verde de vida entre tanta desolación.

—¿Acaso no quieres saber qué hay más allá? —le dijo Armin, enrollando el mapa mientras se paraba a su lado—. No tengo idea de lo que habrá allá, y eso es lo que alimenta mi motivación. Toda clase de cosas desconocidas nos esperan, ¡eso es lo emocionante!

—¡Y nada nos puede detener! —añadió Eren.

Jean se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risilla entre sus dientes, intentando ocultar esa emoción que las palabras de sus compañeros le contagiaron.

—Bueno, siempre pueden venir a joder esos titanes que quedan.

—Yo me encargaré de ellos —repuso Eren con exceso de ánimo.

—¿Y quién pidió tu ayuda? —le retó Jean.

Eren le miró feo y dio unos pasos envalentonados hacia él.

—Apoyo a Jean en eso —intervino Mikasa, y los dos muchachos le miraron con curiosidad—. Eren —dijo la joven con tono serio—, el Comandante te ha dicho que debes reducir la cantidad de transformaciones al mínimo.

—Lo siento, Mikasa —repuso Eren, desviando la vista. Aunque difícil, en esos años sus compañeros habían aprendido a reconocer la madurez de Eren más en su relación con Mikasa que en su actitud como soldado o titán. Y para él cada vez era más fácil ocultar el escozor en el pecho que le producían los comentarios de Mikasa con quejas o ignorándola—. Pero es solo si aparecen titanes… de las otras cosas se encargan ustedes.

—El Capitán y yo estamos para encargarnos de los titanes —insistió Mikasa, buscando al mencionado. Que se encontraba reprendiendo a Hange mientras Moblit se frotaba la rodilla.

Armin se sorprendió de que ya a nadie ahí le resultara rara la forma natural en que Mikasa se refería y trataba con el Capitán. Nadie se atrevía a decirles en sus caras lo obvio; si bien no existían rumores de su consanguinidad ya que por órdenes del Comandante la información era clasificada y solo de conocimiento de un grupo muy reducido, luego de un tiempo era difícil no notar que se parecían en más cosas de lo que uno pudiera creer era solo casualidad.

—Pero… —insistió Eren.

—Tú solo concéntrate en descubrir cosas —insistió Mikasa, sus ojos se desviaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, claro que todos sabían a esas alturas que la muchacha se sonrojaba diciendo las cosas más extrañas—, y-yo… cubriré tus espaldas… siempre…

—¡Y te daré hijos, Eren!

—¡Y seré tu esposa, Eren!

Antes que Mikasa lograra atrapar a Sasha y a Connie, la voz del Comandante se alzó llamando al orden.

—¡Nos vamos en cinco minutos! —anunció.

Sasha y Connie aprovecharon para correr a sus caballos. Jean le regaló una mirada de asco a Eren mientras se alejaba. Armin esbozó una sonrisa y dio una palmada a sus amigos.

—Andando —dijo.

Eren, que había tenido la vista baja todo ese tiempo, la alzó un poco en dirección a Mikasa.

—Mejor te arreglas la bufanda, hace frío, no vayas a resfriarte…

—Ahora que lo pienso —repuso Mikasa—. Eren, tú no tienes…

—¡Ustedes dos! —llamó Levi, rodando los ojos mientras Hanji se reía bajito—. ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo!

Finalmente, Eren se movió, comenzando a correr hacia su caballo. Mikasa quiso seguirlo, pero un pájaro negro se paró en el suelo frente a ella y le graznó dos veces. La joven lo observó curiosa, pero cuando sintió que el animal no se iba a mover, agitó el brazo, asustándolo.

* * *

o

* * *

Una hora y media después, la sombra oscura que vieron a la distancia comenzó a tomar forma. Una que nadie podría haber esperado encontrar.

—¡Les dije! —exclamó Sasha cuando un débil rayo de sol iluminó la punta de una torre derruida. La joven fue la primera en corregir su teoría sobre la montaña tras una hora de cabalgata, e insistió en que era una edificación antigua.

Nadie le creyó, no porque dudaran de su vista (la cual envidiaban, más que nada), sino porque nadie en su sano juicio elegiría un sitio así para habitar. Las ciénagas habían aumentado cuarenta minutos después de que los caballos entraran al territorio y una niebla espesa se deslizaba entre el llano barroso, generando extrañas siluetas gracias al sol insistente que se colaba.

—¿Acaso construyeron esto como casa de verano? —bromeó Connie mientras empezaban a distinguir bloques derruidos desperdigados por todos lados.

—Es una edificación muy antigua —comentó Armin—. Quizás es de antes del desembarco. De ser así, quizás el clima era distinto en esa época y esto sí fue construido como casa de verano… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron del calentamiento global? Al parecer, eso cambió el clima de todo el planeta.

—¿Quieres decir que este lugar era diferente, como con árboles y clima limpio y animales? —dijo Connie con escepticismo. Aunque para él era difícil creer siquiera que vivían en una esfera flotando en medio de la nada.

—No me imagino este sitio como algo más que una tumba siniestra de lodo —añadió Jean.

El comentario, lejos de sonar divertido pareció ser una afirmación que sumió al grupo en un largo silencio que solo se rompió cuando notaron una señal roja en el cielo.

Levi y Mikasa regresaron cabalgando, apurados.

—No puede ser… —palideció Sasha.

—Hicimos todo el viaje hasta aquí sin titanes ni problemas, era mucho pedir —comentó Armin con aire de resignación—. Con suerte podremos agruparnos al interior de esas ruinas y planear un ataque… De todas maneras, sabemos que no son demasiados…

—¿Crees que los Más Fuertes de la Humanidad regresarían si se trata de solo uno? —le retó Jean.

—El problema no es la cantidad —intervino Eren observando el suelo y el cielo—, es esta tierra resbalosa y el clima de mierda. Son los Más fuertes no los Más Idiotas como para intentar algo en estas circunstancias.

Levi y Mikasa no se acercaron al grupito liderado por Jean, sino que se dirigieron al frente, donde estaban los veteranos, encabezados por Erwin. Los muchachos, curiosos, espolearon a los caballos para acercarse y escuchar.

—Dos titanes, de los idiotas —informó Levi.

—Venían hacia aquí corriendo, probablemente nos percibieron. Pero el terreno es muy inseguro para intentar un ataque con este clima —añadió Mikasa.

Erwin asintió, dando una mirada a las ruinas. Demoró unos segundos en tomar la decisión y todo indicaba que no estaba emocionado en dar la orden. Pero el equipo que traían difícilmente estaba condicionado para que todos los soldados enfrentaran a los titanes. Su grupo se armó con la idea de que los titanes eran escasos y solo un grupo selecto de los soldados estaban destinados para el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con estos.

—Lo mejor es ubicarnos al interior. Una vez que el sol baje, con suerte, los titanes se calmarán y podremos continuar.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Levi, mirando a la dirección por donde habían llegado—. Podríamos intentar…

—No con este clima ni esta visibilidad —repuso Erwin—. Es raro que los titanes estén tan activos. Algo no está bien.

—Como quieras —aceptó Levi, no sin agregar mientras regalaba una mirada hostil hacia las ruinas—: Pero no creo que sean los titanes los raros aquí.

* * *

o

* * *

Veinte minutos después las vibraciones en el suelo se incrementaron. No necesitaban voltear para saber quiénes estaban atrás.

—¡Por qué nos tenía que pasar! —chilló Sasha.

—¡Eren, hazte titán y encárgate! —añadió Connie.

Jean frunció el ceño, molesto. Deseando poder suplicar lo mismo.

—¡Dejen de decirle esas cosas! ¡Saben que no puede hacerlo!

Eren observó al grupo de treinta soldados que formaban la expedición. Todos tenían los mismos rostros agotados por el viaje y aterrados de ver, tras tres años desde que los titanes fueran derrotados e incontables tierras recobradas sin toparse con alguno, nuevamente a esas pesadillas que tanto dolor les habían provocado.

La derrota había diezmado prácticamente a todos los titanes. No quedaba rastro de los aberrantes, pero avistamientos muy raros de unos pocos que se habían salvado a la eliminación sistemática se habían hecho en esos tres años. Y ningún encuentro cercano hasta este momento.

Quizás era el destino, pensó Eren, que lo había llevado a él, el último, a toparse cara a cara con los titanes sobrevivientes. En el fondo, parte de su viaje lo hacía con ese objetivo, destruir a los que quedaran sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¡Comandante! —gritó Eren entonces.

Erwin volteó y le respondió:

—¡No, Eren! ¡A las ruinas! ¡Nos organizaremos ahí! ¡Es una orden!

Un grito desolador invadió el ambiente.

Eren miró para atrás. Mikasa y el Capitán estaban en la retaguardia, las espadas listas.

Tuvo el impulso de morderse la mano y correr hacia ellos. Pero decidió obedecer. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos por un instante, espoleó al caballo y aumentó la velocidad.

* * *

o

* * *

Cabalgaron por media hora, hasta que, sin aviso, los titanes se detuvieron. Pero solo Mikasa y Levi lo notaron, porque habían reducido el trote de sus bestias para detener a los titanes si es que se acercaban demasiado y facilitar la huida de los demás. Con los caballos detenidos, observaron a los titanes dando vueltas a cientos de metros, observándoles como niños inseguros cuando un balón entra a la cerca del vecino malhumorado.

—¿Qué mierda? —susurró Levi.

Mikasa asintió.

—Este lugar —continuó Levi, observando la nítida silueta del castillo derruido con la poca luz que quedaba—, no me gusta nada.

Un pájaro negro graznó desde la copa de un árbol sin hojas.

—A mí no me gustan esas aves —comentó Mikasa.

Ambos se dieron una mirada curiosa antes de echar a andar a los caballos.

—Mejor nos guardamos nuestras dudas o vamos a tener que hacer de niñeras de los novatos— sugirió Levi, a lo que Mikasa asintió con vehemencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**La novia de Nut**

* * *

 **Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias.**

 **Inspirado en _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ (1992).**

* * *

 **La novia de Nut**

* * *

Mikasa y Levi atravesaron una curiosa línea de piedras rotas que solo pudo haber sido alguna vez una pared, larga y que se extendía a los lados por varios kilómetros como dólmenes solitarios. Al cruzar la pared derruida, encontraron al grupo desmontando. El suelo era más amable, de piedra dejada a la naturaleza, por lo que ahora el pasto crecía a su antojo entre las grietas. Construido contra un muro de sólida roca podía verse una suerte de establo temporal.

—Este debió ser un patio —comentó Moblit, analizando la arquitectura—. Era sin duda un castillo, uno muy importante —añadió, señalando una punta derruida notoriamente alta.

—¡Oh, no me digas que ahí iba una campana! —se quejó Hanji—. ¡Te imaginas la de cobre que sacaríamos de ahí!

—Creo que es algo que te causará más pena, Líder —comentó Moblit algo divertido—. Creo que era un reloj —dijo, señalando un enorme círculo de metal desgastado con algunos dientes en los bordes, tirado en el suelo.

—¡Un reloj! —Hanji se llevó las manos al rostro—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Por qué tiene que estar destruido! ¡Maldita sea!

—Fue probablemente el tiempo —comentó Moblit—. A este patio tampoco le va nada bien…

—Tiene cosas raras este sitio —comentó Connie, que hurgaba en un rincón. Encontró una roca de forma curiosa semienterrada en la tierra y tomó asiento encima.

—Eso no lo sabremos —intervino Hanji, señalando hacia el interior de la edificación. Una enorme puerta de madera podrida y metal oxidado se mantenía en pie silenciosa ante ellos—. Aún no vemos la mejor parte.

—¿Tenemos que entrar? —dijo Levi.

Los soldados se giraron para recibir a los dos jinetes. Erwin dejó escapar un bufido bajito. Estaba preocupado un poco por lo dependientes que podían llegar a ser los soldados que viajaban con "los más fuertes de la humanidad". A ambos se les había ofrecido jugosos salarios y ofertas escandalosas para unirse a los grupos de colonos tanto del ejército como de empresas privadas. Pero ambos habían rechazado las ofertas, incluso cuando Zacklay intentó intervenir y moverlos a grupos distintos. Mikasa y Levi fueron rotundos al señalar a quienes seguirían. Claro que Erwin Smith tenía una fama curiosa, no solo como el líder de la rebelión interna que depusiera al falso rey, sino como un hombre osado que tomaba las misiones más peligrosas, cuyas promesas no eran tierras, mujeres o riquezas, sino "el placer del descubrimiento". Esta no era la primera empresa suicida, pero sí era la primera que tomaba la posta a un grupo anterior. Y esto era lo que había evitado que muchos se enlistaran con tal de ser beneficiados por la compañía de los dos héroes de la humanidad, como había sucedido en otras expediciones. Treinta hombres en esta, era una fruslería en comparación a la anterior, que contó con más de cien gracias a la presencia de los Más Fuertes y al Último Titán.

—Tenemos que estar preparados por si los titanes nos atacan —le dijo Erwin con algo de ternura mientras sujetaba la brida del caballo, a sabiendas que su Capitán no disfrutaba mucho de la sola idea de dejar que un montón de chicos curiosos fisgonearan en un nada seguro lugar abandonado por siglos.

—De eso no hay problema, no creo que vengan —se apuró a informarle—. Esos idiotas le tienen más miedo a este sitio, o están fuera de forma, porque se detuvieron hace media hora.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Erwin sin parecer crédulo.

—El Capitán está en lo cierto —añadió Mikasa—. Por alguna razón, se negaron a seguir. Es probable que estén a más de un kilómetro.

—¿Eh, entonces no hay titanes? —exclamó Hanji, comenzando a alejarse del grupo de soldados.

Levi maldijo entre dientes mientras Moblit corría hacia ella.

—¡Líder, tenga cuidado! —alcanzó a decir cuando la mujer se paró ante la puerta.

—Oh, bueno, seré educada —dijo Hanji en tono burlón, estirando el brazo para coger una aldaba llena de polvo, el cual limpió descuidada en su pantalón.

—Líder, tenga cuidado, le va a caer la puerta encima. No sabemos si algo la sostiene… —siguió Moblit.

Hanji le ignoró, tomando la aldaba de nuevo y golpeándola contra la puerta.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo de buena gana.

Su rostro se desdibujó junto al de todos los soldados cuando la puerta rechinó y se abrió con terrible lentitud.

—Buena… tarde, mi señora —dijo una voz al interior.

Moblit abrazó por la cintura a Hanji y la alejó de inmediato.

Los soldados se quedaron quietos por largo rato, mirando fijo al interior de la edificación. La puerta entreabierta no dejaba ver mucho. Pero de a pocos, a medida que el sol terminaba de desaparecer, las sombras empezaron a tomar tonalidades. Y notaron un resplandor blanquecino parado junto a la entrada.

—¿Ho-hola? —dijo Hanji, queriendo acercarse pero sin que Moblit se lo permitiera.

—Bienvenidos… sean —dijo la voz, una que carecía de tono, un eco seco en un lugar que, notaron entonces, estaba sepulcralmente silencioso.

Por fin, Erwin y Levi se acercaron a Hanji con lámparas. Escucharon un quejido y el ruido de unas telas arrastrándose contra el suelo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Hange. Una mano larga y huesuda con una uña afilada señaló las lámparas—. Oh, le molesta la luz, bajen un poco el brillo —ordenó.

Desconfiados, Erwin y Levi le hicieron caso.

Entonces pudieron ver una larga silueta encorvada observándoles. Era terriblemente alta y probablemente más de lo que aparentaba por su columna doblaba. Sus rasgos eran como sus extremidades, larguiruchas y extremadamente delgadas, con una palidez desagradable. Un blanco que solo les rememoraba los cadáveres, provocándoles un agujero en el pecho por las memorias. Un cabello igual de pálido, no rubio como el dorado de Erwin o Armin. Sino mortecino como la ceniza.

Hanji aguzó el oído cuando escuchó un siseo venir del hombre. Pronto se dio cuenta que el sujeto olfateaba el aire con su nariz aguileña con pelos albinos saliendo de las fosas nasales. Sus ojos parecían ciegos, recubiertos por una película plateada, pero cuando se detuvieron en los soldados, varios de ellos bajaron la mirada de inmediato.

—Viajeros, ya veo. Sois viajeros cansados buscando refugio, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —susurró el hombre.

—Soy el líder de este grupo —se introdujo Erwin, dando un paso adelante, Levi dio dos de inmediato—. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, excomandante de la Legión de Exploradores de las Murallas hacia el Oeste y líder de esta expedición. ¿Las tierras de qué noble señor hemos pisado sin consultar? Aunque no teníamos malas intenciones en esta acción, debo apurar a informar.

Levi rodó los ojos ante el tono y las palabras que Erwin empezó a usar.

El hombre en la puerta alzó las manos y entrelazó los dedos. Sus dientes amarillos sonreían, parecía complacido con lo que escuchó.

—La lengua romance ha cambiado, ya veo. Pero usted hizo un noble esfuerzo, Comandante Smith… Excomandante Erwin Smith… Y lo aprecio yo… —el hombre hizo una pausa extraña, su lengua se entreveraba como si eligiera al azar y no por el olvido, como si cocinara una mentira de una gran colección—. Yo… el Conde… el Condestable de Nut a su servicio, ese soy yo —sentenció, bajando la vista hacia Levi, observándolo con intensidad mientras el olfateo se iniciaba de nuevo.

—Condestable —repuso Erwin de inmediato, temeroso de que Levi respondiera con alguna rudeza—, este es mi Capitán, Levi… el Capitán Levi. Y estos son mis hombres, treinta de los más valientes que decidieron seguirme en un viaje de exploración tras cientos de años atrapados en las murallas.

Lo atribuyeron a sus ojos cansados y el mal clima, pero muchos podrían jurar que la piel del condestable brilló al escuchar la noticia.

—Atrapados en las murallas —dijo el condestable, apartando la vista de Levi cuando este le regaló un ceño fruncido—. Sí… la pobre humanidad obligada a huir de esos monstruos de sabor deplorable que no sangran como debe sangrar un hombre…. Ha sido un tiempo largo y doloroso el que nos ha tocado vivir desde que la humanidad se ocultó. —El condestable hizo una pausa, irguiendo su huesudo cuello hacia el cielo sin Luna—. Creo que solo podré hablar en singular desde ahora, qué pena. Qué terrible.

Levi le dio un codazo a Erwin, regalándole una mirada que sugería largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

—Veo que usted ha padecido tanto como nosotros, condestable —dijo Erwin en tono respetuoso—. Y puedo entender que desee privacidad. Pero en virtud de celebrar las buenas nuevas, quisiera abusar de su bondad pidiéndole que nos permita permanecer en su patio hasta la salida del sol ya que unos titanes venían siguiendo nuestros pasos.

—Titanes… los gigantes come hombres —jadeó el condestable relamiendo las palabras de Erwin—. ¡No voy a permitir que se los coman! ¡No cuando por fin puedo verlos de nuevo! ¡No, no! ¡No se queden en mi patio!

—¿Disculpe? —dijo Erwin, casi dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. Aunque la oscuridad y la niebla que habían caído casi sin que se dieran cuenta le indicaba que moverse esa noche sería imposible.

—En mi morada —dijo el condestable en un tono más controlado—. Los invito a todos. Por favor, para celebrar a la humanidad, pasen y protéjanse, que esas bestias no mancillen sus cuerpos, que no desperdicien la dicha de su vida.

La puerta se abrió entonces, deslizándose por la mano del condestable como si no pesara absolutamente nada, y una habitación a oscuras llena de telarañas y polvo se ofreció a los viajeros.

El grupo susurró e intercambió comentarios que aunque no pudieron llegar a oídos de Hanji, Erwin o Levi, eran obvios en su contenido.

* * *

o

* * *

—Odio ser el que diga esto —dijo Levi a Erwin y Moblit.

El par dejó las improvisadas escobas a un lado para acercársele. A unos metros, el condestable se deslizaba en su largo vestido gris, sus cabellos rozando casi el suelo, observando a los soldados acomodándose en la enorme habitación.

—Hay que mantener un ojo en las chicas —suspiró Levi.

—Tienes razón —dijo de inmediato Erwin—. Creo que es mejor decírselo a todos…

—Tú tienes suficiente con Hanji —añadió Levi mirando a Moblit—. Solo, no la dejes ir sola, ni al baño, ¿entendido?

El soldado asintió, girándose para encontrar a la líder de escuadrón. Por fortuna, estaba en una esquina examinando una araña de techo oxidada y rota de la que no quedaba nada entero más que la carcasa deforme.

—¡Comandante! —Una muchacha se acercó a Erwin y Levi con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo, mirando hacia atrás con desconfianza.

—¿Cuántas chicas son? —preguntó Levi de inmediato.

La joven se tomó un segundo para hacer una cuenta en la cabeza y contestó:

—Somos ocho, Capitán… ¿Por qué pregunta?

Una muchacha alzó la voz, controlándola de inmediato cuando el condestable se inclinó hacia ella y se alejó como si no le interesara.

—Ese sujeto es muy raro —dijo la joven—. Se ha acercado a todas nosotras, casi hunde su nariz en mi cabello… —La joven ahogó un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño. Levi supo que peleaba el orgullo de soldado en aquella joven y probablemente en las otras. Ninguna quería ser la primera en quejarse, ninguna quería sacar a relucir algún tonto tema sobre chicas necesitando ser cuidadas—. No…

—Está bien —le dijo Erwin, el gesto sereno y hasta preocupado calmaron la ansiedad de la joven—.El capitán y yo estábamos hablando del tema. El condestable no parece haber visto un alma en mucho tiempo, de ahí su actitud. Sin embargo, ninguna de ustedes debe aprobarla. Manténganse todas juntas y no le den ninguna excusa al condestable para acercarse, ¿entendido?

—Sino —intervino Levi—, Hanji ya les enseñó dónde hay que patearle a un hombre—. Buscó con la mirada al sujeto y lo encontró observándole de forma descarada a unos metros—. Aunque a juzgar por lo decrépito, probablemente se le cayó hace mucho tiempo.

La joven ahogó una risa calmada mientras Erwin reprendía a Levi con la mirada.

—Iré a informar a las chicas —dijo la joven, comenzando a alejarse.

—Por favor, obvia el comentario del Capitán —pidió Erwin más en broma que en serio.

Pero cuando la joven iba a asentir al comentario, la voz parca de Mikasa atrajo la atención de los presentes.

—Condestable —dijo la joven, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la espalda erguida y los ojos alzados mirando serios al hombre, que se encogió asustado—, no debe hacer eso a una chica —continuó Mikasa.

—Me disculpo, mi querida dama —respondió el condestable haciendo una reverencia que dio la impresión de romperlo a la mitad—. Mis modales son rústicos por la falta de contacto humano, le suplico no se haga una mala idea de mi persona.

—No lo hago —contestó Mikasa sin quitar la vista del condestable—, pero el cabello de una chica es algo privado.

—Privado, sí —asintió el sujeto estirando una mano hacia el rostro de Mikasa pero sin atreverse a tocarle—. Y hermoso. Hace tanto que no veía una caballera tan preciosa y oscura como la noche… usted y su capitán han sido bendecidos con besos de la Luna, en el brillo de sus cabellos están las estrellas titilando su vejez, cantando las historias contenidas en sus años luz…

—¡Hey, Mikasa! —interrumpió Eren, agitando un pedazo de pan en el aire—. ¡Ven a comer o Sasha se va a robar todo!

El condestable giró entonces, su rostro se contrajo, agrio y arrugado por un instante.

—Me disculpo —susurró mirando de nuevo a Mikasa.

—Por favor, no lo piense demasiado, condestable —contestó ella, sintiendo algo de lástima por el solitario hombre.

Este hizo una reverencia, deslizándose como en un paso de baile, y estiró los brazos, esta vez para el resto del público.

—Espero que pasen una buena noche, viajeros. Me retiro por ahora —anunció.

Mikasa se apuró a contestar un buenas noches, algunos pocos la imitaron de mala gana al tiempo que el condestable se alejaba por una esquina perdida en la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**La novia de Nut**

* * *

 **Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias.**

 **Inspirado en _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ (1992).**

* * *

 **La novia de Nut**

* * *

Una noche cerrada nunca antes había sido tan apremiante como esta. No se podía comparar al temor por un titán. Erwin podía sentir a los soldados, los que dormían se removían en un falso sueño y algunos levantaban la vista en busca de la única fogata que habían armado, por respeto a la morada ajena.

Sasha y Moblit entraron a la habitación envueltos en sus capas y aun así tiritando de frío. La humedad creaba una desagradable sensación de tener puesta ropas que nunca llegaron a secar.

—No se calman con nada —se quejó Moblit.

—Por eso dije que era mejor hacerlos entrar —añadió Sasha.

—No creo que el condestable se sienta contento si al despertar mañana se encuentra con que hemos convertido su sala en establo.

—¡Pues una remodelación no le caería nada mal, esto parece la habitación de Jean! —se quejó Connie.

Los soldados despiertos rieron, no porque el comentario fuera gracioso, sino porque necesitaban una excusa para apagar ese silencio incómodo que se cernía.

Levi se levantó entonces, había estado hecho un bulto junto a Erwin todo ese rato y la gente había olvidado su presencia.

—Voy a ver a los animales —comentó—. Probablemente ni quieran entrar a este sitio. Solo necesitan compañía.

—¿Eh? ¿Señor, va a dormir allá afuera? ¡Está horrible! —le advirtió Sasha.

—Prefiero dormir allá afuera que en este lugar —respondió—. Al menos el cielo tiene más luz.

Alguien se atrevió a murmurar algo sobre el Capitán sintiéndose intimidado por la oscuridad. Casi de inmediato, los novatos aguantaron la respiración, aterrados por la respuesta a venir. A lo que Levi respondió cogiendo sus espadas y encaminándose hacia la puerta, desapareciendo en el exterior en un parpadeo.

Solo entonces los soldados pudieron respirar normal de nuevo.

—¿Cómo dices esas cosas frente a él? ¡Tío, que idiota! —exclamó uno de los soldados.

—¡Pero a que no tenía miedo! —respondió el otro soldado—. ¡Y no lo decía para burlarme! —añadió, sintiendo la mirada del escuadrón de Jean—. Digo, todos estamos un poco nerviosos, ¿eh?

—Yo no lo llamaría nerviosismo —interrumpió Erwin. Los soldados contuvieron la respiración otra vez—. No tienen idea lo que décadas de aislamiento hacen al espíritu de un hombre y cómo este puede transformar su entorno. El miedo que sienten ahora es hipervigilancia. Sus cuerpos les están diciendo lo que sus cabezas quieren confundir con sentimientos infantiles de cobardía: hay una presencia aquí que no conocen y cuyas acciones son impensables para ustedes.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, sintiendo una contracción en sus pechos al tiempo que el viento zumbaba.

Unos golpes violentos a la puerta hicieron que unos cuantos lanzaran gritos aterrados.

—¡Necesito ayuda! —llamó Levi—. ¡Dos caballos se han escapado!

Jean, Armin, Connie y Sasha corrieron de inmediato tras Erwin. Eren no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio, la cabeza de Mikasa reposaba sobre su hombro.

* * *

o

* * *

Cerca de una hora después, Sasha y Levi se acercaron al pequeño grupo que montaba guardia en el patio iluminado pobremente con linternas. Los caballos caminaban obedientes a su lado.

—Por suerte no estaban tan lejos —comentó Sasha—. Tenía miedo de alejarme demasiado y toparme con un titán.

—Pues yo quiero saber cómo mierda se soltaron —dijo Levi, entregando la brida a Connie, el muchacho se alejó llevando al caballo con los otros—. No están rotas, sino sueltas.

—Eso es cierto, Capitán —comentó Sasha, su caballo se detuvo con ella y su hocico se posó con cariño en el cuello de Levi—. Soy buena con los lazos, nunca he amarrado mal uno…

—Oh, vamos —le interrumpió Jean—. No intentes excusarte de esa forma, cualquiera la jode alguna vez.

—¡Pues esta no es mi primera vez! —le retó Sasha.

Armin alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Lo que Jean quiere decir —dijo— es que no te preocupes, Sasha, todos cometemos errores y si este no fue el tuyo, quizás es solo que los caballos estaban tan nerviosos que forzaron los lazos y estos dos lo hicieron con más vehemencia hasta que se desataron…

Sasha le regaló una mirada incrédula al muchacho.

—Me vale madre —dijo ofendida—. Váyanse al diablo —añadió comenzando a alejarse con el caballo. Tras dar unos pasos se volvió al grupo—. ¡N-no me refería a ustedes, Capitán, Comandante! —dijo forzando una sonrisa aterrada, y se alejó de nuevo hacia el establo improvisado pero apresurando el paso.

* * *

o

* * *

Erwin salió al patio por segunda vez en esa noche cuando reparó que Levi no había entrado con todo el grupo. Reconoció su silueta con dificultad trepado en una de las carretas. Como si la presencia humana fuera una fogata, los caballos se apretujaban alrededor.

—Erwin, tenemos que irnos de aquí—dijo Levi cuando el Comandante estuvo a una distancia prudente para oírle sin gritar.

—De todos modos, este es solo un lugar de paso. Nos quedan meses para llegar a nuestro objetivo —contestó Erwin, trepándose a la carreta y tomando asiento a su lado—. Y tampoco me agrada este sitio.

—El sitio y el sujeto son raros —siguió Levi, había molestia en su voz, ese tono que ponía cuando quería explicar algo pero le era imposible porque los otros tendrían que haber pasado lo que él para comprender.

—Es extraño… —asintió Erwin—. Pero creo que no es eso a lo que te refieres —añadió mirándolo fijamente.

—Me recuerda a ese tipo en el subterráneo —empezó Levi, bajando la vista y jugando con la punta de su capa—. Se llamaba Leonard. El viejo Leonard le decía la gente. Era pobre, como cualquiera en ese sitio, y estaba lleno de hijos, como cualquier en ese sitio. Tenía siete, y los tuvo en seguidilla con su mujer. Una tía escuálida que difícilmente podrías creer estaba embarazada prácticamente todo el año.

—Tener tantos hijos teniendo con poco para darles… —suspiró Erwin.

Levi soltó una risa considerada.

—No tienes hijos para darles una vida digna allá abajo —dijo—. Son como tu manada, tu pandilla, son tuyos y hacen lo que tú ordenes. Para eso sirven los hijos. Sin embargo, un invierno especialmente duro, de esos en los que era difícil salir a la calle y obtener algo, ya sabes. No había casi comida, los vendedores se quedaban con lo poco que encontraban y todos preferían permanecer en casa en busca de algo de calor a falta de comida. En el burdel era lo mismo. En esa época no se negociaba con dinero, sino con perecibles.

Erwin soltó un gruñido. Pero no se atrevió a decir más. Sabía que no era una historia sobre la injusta vida que le había tocado vivir a Levi. Él no era el tipo de hombre que se acongojara por el clima ni el miedo y empezara a soltar su tragedia de niñez. Había algo más. Una razón para la aprensión del Capitán por el condestable, y Erwin quería entender.

—Estuvimos tres meses prácticamente aislados. En un punto, no vinieron más clientes. Varios niños murieron en el burdel y era difícil cavar agujeros porque aunque no nevaba, la humedad convertía todo en un lodazal, como si hubiera llovido torrencialmente. Por suerte, teníamos reservas y estábamos acostumbrados a comer poco. Para cuando el clima volvió a ser amable, pudimos cazar carne por primera vez. Quieres saber del tipo: ratas, aves…

»La vida retornó a las calles. Pero los hijos de Leonard ya no eran siete, sino cuatro. Su esposa lo abandonó una semana después de que el clima mejorara, sin interés por llevarse a los niños, decía que ella no había parido a esos monstruos. Cuando todos nos recuperábamos del invierno y apenas teníamos fuerzas para realizar las labores del día, Leonard estaba rebozando de salud, las mejillas sonrojadas, el estómago enorme. Su rostro, sin embargo, se había convertido. Antes era cruel y simplón, ahora lucía oscuro y terrible. Como si hubiera realizado algo innombrable a lo que le había tomado gusto.

»Luego de un mes, los hijos de Leonard eran tres. Y los niños ahora lucían sonrosados y lozanos, salvo el mayor de ellos, que miraba a su familia con asco y repulsión. Él fue el siguiente. Para cuando Leonard empezó a buscar esposa de nuevo, un grupo de hombres de la zona se escabulló de noche en su casa y le prendió fuego.

»Solo recuperaron los restos de Leonard y dos de sus hijos. Pero de vez en cuando podías ver a un perro hurgando en el terreno que fue la casa, a veces notabas unos huesos grandes en sus bocas y no podías evitar hacerte la pregunta…

—La pregunta —susurró Erwin.

—No me gusta ese sujeto —dijo Levi—. Su mirada es peor que la de Leonard.

Erwin se arrimó un poco, destruyendo la distancia prudencial entre comandante y capitán, sin ánimos de confesar que él tampoco sentía agrado por el sujeto, y no por las miradas que le regalaba a las chicas.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Levi se puso tenso y se irguió sobre la carreta. Erwin supo que había oído algo. No tuvo necesidad de preguntar pues los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y aumentaron. A unos metros, saliendo disparado del interior de las ruinas, vieron a un soldado corriendo hacia ellos.

Era Armin, que agitado solo se detuvo cuando le dieron el alcance a medio camino.

—¡Señor! ¡Algo pasó! ¡Harvey ha desaparecido! —informó.

Erwin asintió, sacando de la gaveta de su cerebro la información sobre Harvey Bon, 21 años, huérfano que se unió con dos amigos en busca de dinero fácil y ausencia de la Policía Militar.

—¿Cómo diablos pasó? —preguntó Levi mientras los tres se dirigían al centro del patio, donde los soldados empezaban a agruparse.

—Él, Daniel y Ben quisieron ir a inspeccionar los alrededores. Dijeron que no podían dormir en la habitación y la Líder Hange les prohibió rotundamente inspeccionar el interior del edificio creyendo que intentarían molestar al condestable —se explicó Armin.

Al llegar a donde Hange estaba parada, les recibieron dos soldados temblorosos y lloriqueando. Levi sabía que estaban más asustados por haber perdido a su amigo que otra cosa.

—No sabemos cómo pasó, perdón —dijo uno de ellos.

—Estábamos en la parte trasera, hay una arboleda ahí… estábamos caminando entre los árboles cuando él dijo que tenía que orinar…

—Pero luego de media hora empezamos a sospechar… Creímos que nos estaba haciendo una broma y nos fuimos pero… Han pasado dos horas y no regresa… Harvey no es tan idiota como para quedarse solo sabiendo que hay titanes merodeando… Señor... Nosotros…

—Será mejor que nos guíen exactamente al lugar —interrumpió Hange, dando una mirada seria a Erwin y Levi—. El resto está buscando por los alrededores, en caso de que los perdiera por cambiar de posición.

Los dos soldados asintieron apresurados, sin atrever a dirigir las miradas a sus superiores, y les guiaron por quince minutos hasta llegar a la arboleda.

Levi soltó una maldición entre sus labios, aguzando la vista hacia un par de árboles especialmente gruesos.

—Si el idiota quiso jugarles una broma, probablemente pretendía alejarse un poco y esperar que ellos le siguieran —dijo señalando hacia los árboles de gruesos troncos y raíces deformes—. Voy a dar un vistazo por ahí, ustedes síganlos.

Levi se alejó, trotando con extrema agilidad, como si caminar por un terreno agreste no le fuera ningún problema. Erwin lo observó hasta que su figura desapareció tras los dos árboles, aunque la niebla en sí hacía difícil distinguir más allá de unos diez metros.

* * *

o

* * *

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana una voz se alzó, asustando a los pájaros negros, que parecían formar casi la totalidad del follaje de la arboleda en donde Harvey se extravió.

Al oír la voz de Levi, Erwin corrió de inmediato, seguido por todos los soldados que se habían empezado a reunir en la zona tras horas de frustrante búsqueda.

Tras unos minutos de caminata facilitada por un amanecer que no era el más brillante que los soldados habrían visto ni en el peor de sus días en las Murallas, el grupo atravesó un seto espeso. La voz de Levi los conminó a caminar con cuidado. Erwin reparó de inmediato en que el suelo era resbaloso y que el seto escondía del otro lado una ciénaga.

Levi estaba en cuclillas sujetando un tronco largo hundido en el lodazal. Hange caminó hasta él, inclinó el rostro, forzando la vista hasta que soltó una exclamación que informó a todos que finalmente habían encontrado a Harvey.


	4. Chapter 4

**La novia de Nut**

* * *

 **Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias.**

 **Inspirado en _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ (1992).**

* * *

 **La novia de Nut**

* * *

Al entrar de nuevo al edificio, el clima cambió sin previo aviso. El sol que parecía haber querido darles algo de calma, desapareció lentamente entre nubes de un blanquecino sucio. El caballo en el que quisieron montar el cuerpo se negó a cargarlo, y Hange dispuso una camilla en el que trasladaron el cuerpo a pie. Una caminata corta pero penosa gracias al suelo negligente y la escaza pero deprimente vegetación.

—¿Ha sucedido algo, Comandante? —preguntó el condestable mientras Hange ordenaba colocar el cuerpo en una esquina alejada de la puerta—. No parece nada bueno por lo que veo.

Erwin se acercó al hombre con un gesto terriblemente serio. Su tono de voz fue amable sin embargo.

—Ha sucedido una desgracia, condestable —dijo, extendiendo el brazo hacia donde Hange y Moblit trabajaban—. Unos soldados decidieron aventurarse de forma irresponsable en los alrededores y uno de ellos ha terminado ahogándose en una ciénaga.

El condestable dejó salir una exclamación más educada que afectada.

—Es una terrible noticia la que recibo —exhaló la condolencia de inmediato—. Estas tierras se han vuelto mezquinas y agresivas con el paso de los años. Lamentablemente, el que yo esté aquí contándolo no es señal de mi fortaleza, sino de la debilidad de los otros.

—Por favor, no se atormente —repuso Erwin, sintiendo las miradas molestas de los soldados—, esto ha sido un desagradable accidente.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —repuso el condestable—. Es una lástima que algo así sucediera a tan solo un día de su llegada —alguien gritó que la partida no tardaría tanto, y la voz de Erwin se alzó severa, callando a los incitados de inmediato—, ya que no podemos hacer nada más que guardar un duelo respetuoso —continuó el condestable, dándole una mirada despectiva a los reclutas—, quizás al menos debería hacerse como se debe.

—¿Como se debe? —dijo Sasha, caminando de forma instintiva hacia el condestable.

—No son demasiadas —continuó el hombre, alzando su brazo en dirección a un corredor a su espalda— pero en la despensa pueden encontrar bebida y comida para acompañar su pena.

—¡Acompañar las penas, definitivamente! —exclamó Sasha, dispuesta a dirigirse de inmediato hacia el lugar señalado.

Erwin la retuvo sujetándole el brazo con fuerza.

—Se lo agradezco, condestable. Pero no quisiéramos abusar de su gentileza —sentenció. Sasha soltó un gemido y varios más comenzaron a lanzar comentarios sobre la frialdad de su líder.

—No es un abuso, tengo demasiado para una vida —sonrió el condestable con una ingenuidad que traspiraba entre sus labios ajados, vistoso como cierto apéndice en la planta carnívora.

Erwin sintió cómo el comentario se colocaba en los corazones de los soldados y el pequeño monstruo de la ambición se cernía en ellos. ¿Qué clase de tesoros podría guardar un tipo tan excéntrico? Probablemente había sido muy rico, a juzgar por su actitud anticuada de noble. Quizás era del tipo acumulador y una fortuna injusta esperaba por ser rescatada de esa fúnebre cárcel.

Erwin lanzó un bufido resignado, era mejor tener calmados a los soldados, por alguna razón el clima de la zona le daba una inmadura sensación de que en cualquier momento se pondrían en su contra, y de pronto encontró que le era difícil luchar contra una reacción que consideraría paranoica en otras circunstancias.

—Gracias por su oferta, condestable. Nos será de provecho en esta situación —dijo, dejando ir a Sasha.

Varios soldados corrieron tras ella, perdiéndose en el pasillo lleno de polvo.

* * *

o

* * *

La gentileza del condestable había sido tomada como el edificio en ruinas: con desconfianza. Pero el alcohol a tan temprana hora había calentado la sangre de los soldados y ahora conversaban descuidados, más que relajados, hablando de la infancia y el corto pasado que los unió a esa expedición, los amigos de Harvey se entretenían recordando lo que habían hecho para sobrevivir todos esos años, anécdota que no era ajena a muchos de los reclutados.

No había señal del condestable. Había aparecido solo una vez, cuando los soldados dirigidos por Sasha regresaron empolvados pero satisfechos con bebidas y algo de comida, no demasiado en comparación al alcohol.

El condestable les informó sobre unos baños en el ala oeste del castillo (ruinas para todos los demás), y desapareció mientras un aguacero empezaba a caer afuera cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana. Cuatro muchachas mostraron interés en poder asearse un poco y tras rechazar la poco segura oferta de Connie y Jean de cuidarles las espaldas, Mikasa se ofreció. Las cinco jóvenes se alejaron tras que el almuerzo pasó desapercibido entre comilonas desordenadas.

Ninguno de los líderes participó. Y era fácil notar que algo empezaba a cambiar en el espíritu de los soldados. Pese a encontrar el lugar desagradable, una dejadez que no era extraña a los superiores les hacía difícil poner manos a la obra y pensar en la partida.

—Se apuran en quejarse pero cuando les ofrecen lo mínimo no tardan en ponerse cómodos —soltó Levi.

—Oh, vamos —le animó Hange—. No seas aguafiestas. ¿A que esto no es emocionante? Cuando regresemos a casa podremos contar sobre el misterioso hombre del castillo en ruinas, ¿ah? Podemos hasta decir que tenía poderes sobrenaturales, que se convertía en titán a voluntad y tenía alas.

—Como si nos fueran a creer —se burló Levi antes de rodar los ojos mientras los demás se detenían en sus sitios, alertados por unos gritos en dirección del ala oeste.

Eren salió disparado, seguido por Jean y Armin. Erwin ordenó que se mantuviera la calma, sin necesidad de decir más pues Levi, Hange y Moblit le siguieron en silencio.

* * *

o

* * *

Guiados por los gritos, Eren, Jean y Armin recorrieron unos pasillos más extensos y caprichosos de lo que podrían haber creído un lugar así iba a tener. Para cuando entrevieron unas luces y una puerta de madera entreabierta, esta se destrozó ante ellos.

Una criatura escurridiza salió por debajo de la tabla podrida. Parada en la entrada de los baños, Mikasa les lanzó una advertencia.

Eren corrió hacia la bola negra, pero una mano pequeña y regordeta le agarró del tobillo e intentó morderle. Armin logró golpearle con la bota mientras Jean jalaba a Eren.

—¡Qué mierda es eso! ¿Una rata? —exclamó Jean.

—C-creo que es… —dijo Armin, observando a la criatura escabullirse en dirección al baño.

Mikasa lo detuvo, con una patada que hubiera sido suficiente si es que el pequeño hombrecillo no se hubiera aferrado a su pierna, abrazándola con fuerza.

Eren se levantó de inmediato y tomando un pedazo de la puerta rota, corrió a toda prisa, golpeando con violencia a la criatura.

Esta saltó, Jean y Armin se abrazaron a las paredes mientras eso reptaba entre ellos hacia el pasillo.

—¡No lo pierdan! —las palabras de Mikasa sonaron llenas de rencor.

Eren la jaló y ambos corrieron tras la criatura. Antes de que diera vuelta en uno de los cruces entre pasillos, Mikasa dio un salto y alcanzó a sujetar una de las piernas.

Hange dejó salir una exclamación, confundida ante lo que sea que Mikasa hubiera atrapado. Moblit intentó acercarse, pero se alejó de inmediato cuando la criatura le escupió.

Levi y Erwin se acercaron con más cuidado, Mikasa intentó inmovilizar los brazos, pero la criatura se revolcó y logró atrapar un mechón de cabellos entre sus dientes. Mikasa se escarapeló, descuidando el agarre, y la criatura intentó darle una mordida en el rostro. Por suerte, el pie de Levi impactó contra la mejilla, Mikasa se tiró hacia atrás, y aprovechando la confusión de la criatura, lo tumbó boca abajo, sentándose sobre su espalda deforme.

—¿Qué cosa es esa? —exclamó Hange llena de disgusto y fascinación.

—¡Es una rata, eso es lo que es! —repuso Jean.

Las cuatro muchachas salieron del baño vestidas a toda prisa, los cabellos mojados y los rostros fruncidos.

—¡Mikasa se dio cuenta a tiempo! —exclamó una de ellas—. ¡Casi cuando ese pervertido iba a saltar sobre mí!

—Pervertido —repitió Eren mientras reparaba en el rostro del sujeto, demasiado tranquilo ahora que había sido inmovilizado. Un asco profundo lo invadió—. Mikasa, déjame a mí —dijo de inmediato, arrodillándose y empujándola un poco.

Eso fue suficiente para que el sujeto volviera a revolcarse. Y mostrando más habilidad de lo que podían creer que tenía, el hombrecillo reptó unos centímetros por la pared y saltó hacia Erwin. Levi apareció de inmediato, golpeándolo de lleno y haciéndole volar varios metros por el pasillo.

La criatura impactó en el suelo con un ruido seco y empezó a sollozar.

Antes que pudieran seguir preguntándose qué clase de cosa era aquella, la temperatura bajó drásticamente; Armin se dio cuenta que podía ver su propio aliento. Las chicas se apretujaron una contra otra y el hombrecillo enmudeció de inmediato, levantándose aterrado y luego haciendo una reverencia con el rostro pegado contra el suelo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a importunar a mis visitas! —Esa era la voz del condestable, pero lejos de sonar ajada y descuidada, ahora tenía una fuerza que hacía que el eco rebotara con violencia en las paredes, vibrando en todo el edificio.

—¡Este lo siente! —siseó la criatura.

Ahora temblando en un solo lugar, pudieron ver que era un hombre muy pequeño, las ropas ocultaban su cuerpo pero no las deformaciones en este, la joroba hacia un lado de la espalda, la calvicie llena de heridas, la piel envejecida y no por la edad, las verrugas y un olor a rancio que no podía ser olvidado.

—Este solo quería… ver señoritas… mi señor… no quería lastimar…

El condestable observaba al hombrecillo como un hombre ve a una hormiga y está decidiendo si ignorarla o pisarla por pura diversión.

—¡Le mordió el cabello a Mikasa! ¡Ese sujeto es un enfermo! —exclamó Eren.

Aquello pareció afectar al condestable más de lo que hubieran querido los presentes. Porque estirando un brazo demasiado largo de por sí, sujetó entre sus manos de afiladas uñas la cabeza del hombrecillo.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo el condestable en un tono profundo y terrible que contrastaba con ese brazo tétrico que parecía hecho para romperse.

Erwin estaba dispuesto a intervenir. No quería ninguna muerte extraña más en un lugar como ese. Pero así como la temperatura del ambiente había bajado, cuando repentinamente el condestable dejó ir al hombrecillo, el calor regular retornó al pasillo junto al carácter del condestable.

—Me disculpo por tan inoportuna presencia y tan terrible situación —dijo el condestable, caminando entre los presentes hasta llegar a Mikasa. El hombrecillo reptó a su lado, lanzando miradas agresivas.

—Debió informarnos que alguien más se encontraba en este sitio —dijo Mikasa, olvidando que carecía de autoridad para presentar una queja así.

—Me disculpo profundamente, no pensé que el tuviera tanto valor, no es una criatura inteligente, como entenderán, y siempre le ha tenido miedo a la gente. ¿Qué ha poseído a esa cabeza hueca para que hiciera algo así? No lo sé —dijo el condestable.

—Este se sentía solo, mi señor —lloriqueó el hombrecillo—. Y quería un poco de eso… —añadió, intentando tocar con su mano la rodilla de Mikasa.

Eren se antepuso y el hombrecillo lanzó un silbido, echándose para atrás. Una bota lo recibió, haciéndole caer contra el suelo.

—Cuidado con tus modales —dijo Levi, apretando fuerte—. Y si no entindes, pues no toques a la gente o te romperé la cara —añadió.

El hombrecillo alzó la vista hacia él, y el mismo sonido que percibió Hanji cuando vio al condestable por primera vez se dejó oír. La criatura olisqueó el ambiente, lanzó un gemido y se lanzó contra la bota de Levi. Su lengua alcanzó a pasar por la punta, antes que Erwin jalara al Capitán y se pusiera adelante.

—Con todo respeto, condestable —dijo el Comandante—, desearíamos que pudiera controlar a su amigo. Los otros soldados no serán tan "gentiles" si lo atrapan.

El condestable afiló la vista y todos supieron que la palabra amigo no le había gustado para nada. Pero Erwin no se retractó y tampoco se movió un centímetro.

—Reitero me disculpe —dijo el condestable, un tono ácido escarapeló la piel de los más jóvenes.

El hombrecillo aprovechó la tensión para escurrirse entre las piernas de los soldados y desaparecer por el pasillo de la derecha. Jean y Eren quisieron ir tras él, pero Erwin les ordenó de forma seca que se detuvieran.

—¡Pero, Comandante, es mejor que lo capturemos! —insistió Jean.

—¡Tiene razón, puede volver a atacar a las chicas! —añadió Eren.

—¡He dado una orden! —dijo Erwin, y hasta Levi se sorprendió que alzara la voz en una situación como esa.

Jean y Eren se encogieron, confundidos. Las soldados se acercaron a ellos, igual de confusas. Solo Mikasa y Armin mantuvieron la compostura y los convencieron de marcharse del lugar.

—Vayan con ellos —dijo Erwin.

Hanji y Moblit se dieron una mirada y comenzaron a alejarse sin preguntar.

—Levi, tú también —continuó Erwin.

El Capitán no se movió un milímetro.

—Ni pienses que voy a dejarte a solas con este fenómeno —siseó.

El condestable rió, casi quería aplaudir la actitud de Levi como quien reconoce la gracia de un animal salvaje amaestrado.

—Comandante, por favor, no pierda el tiempo —dijo finalmente—. Soy un hombre respetuoso.

—Para ser respetuoso, me estás sacando de mis casillas —se anticipó Levi a la respuesta de Erwin.

Este le sujetó del brazo y lo jaló de forma imperceptible a su lado.

—No era mi intención discutir, condestable —dijo—. Esta es su casa y nosotros somos forasteros invadiendo su privacidad. Me preocupa más lo que ellos puedan hacer si son expuestos a más imprevistos.

—¿Lo que puedan hacer? —sonrió el condestable, su tono delataba un desprecio añejo en quién sabe qué tipo de rencores—. No se preocupe, Comandante. Ellos no pueden hacer nada —dijo, haciendo una de sus tantas reverencias.

Erwin la imitó de forma más sutil y comenzó a alejarse. Levi le dio una última mirada al condestable, sus ojos afilados advirtiéndole aunque no supo qué exctamente, para luego irse también.

* * *

o

* * *

Cuando Erwin y Levi llegaron a la sala, encontraron a los solados rodeando a las muchachas que contaban concentradas el incidente. Erwin pensó en callarlas, pero supo que eso solo agitaría más los ánimos. Levi le dio un codazo y Erwin notó a Hange agitando los brazos para que se acercaran.

En el suelo junto a ella estaba Harvey envuelto en su frazada.

—No es por respeto —dijo Hange—. No solo por eso —se corrigió, arrodillándose y jalando la manta mientras Moblit bloqueaba de forma sutil la vista de cualquiera que se aburriera de escuchar a las muchachas.

—Mordidas, ¿cierto? —dijo Erwin cuando Hange dejó ver la piel verdosa del cuello y el torso de Harvey—. ¿De qué son? ¿Lobos?

—No escuchamos ni vimos a ninguno en las cercanías —repuso Levi.

—Además estas marcas no parecen coincidir con los colmillos de un lobo —añadió Hange.

Erwin se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Algo lo atacó —dijo—. Este no es un paseo, no es raro que sucedan estas cosas.

—Pero sí es raro que sucedan en un lugar donde buscamos refugio —repuso Levi.

Erwin miró hacia la puerta de salida. No tenían que abrirla para saber que afuera había empezado a llover torrencialmente. Casi de forma caprichosa.

—Es como si el cielo llorara —comentó Moblit con un gesto desesperanzado.

—¡Mariquita! —rió Hange, pero la sonrisa le duró poco, ni ella tenía ganas de tomar de forma poco seria la situación—. Nuestros muchachos están inquietos y algo borrachos —dijo a continuación.

—Ese alcohol no era fuerte, yo mismo lo probé —se apuró a decir Levi.

—No es el alcohol, es la situación —se explicó Hange—. En todo caso, no es prudente que nos marchemos hoy día, ¿cierto?

Erwin observó de nuevo a los soldados. Conversaban a veces a gritos y otras en susurros, bajaban los rostros recordando y otras alzaban las caras al techo imaginando lo que venía. No tenía sentido sacarlos ahora, exponerlos a un humor tumoroso. Si no se mataban buscando alguna excusa, podrían rebelarse, y no contemplaba ninguna de las dos posibilidades con entusiasmo.

Los comentarios más envalentonados insistían en iniciar una cacería contra la criatura que había intentado atacar a las muchachas. Otros sugerían revisar las ruinas, quién sabe si habían más como él (o quizá cosas más interesantes). Y unos más intentaban sugerir averiguar adónde desaparecía el condestable. El hombre los había invitado a su morada pero ni les había ofrecido un tour por el lugar.

—¡Atención! —dijo Erwin entonces, caminando hasta la mitad de la sala. Los soldados guardaron silencio y se giraron para mirarle—. Dados los recientes eventos, la muerte de Harvey y el ataque a algunos soldados, considero que es mejor tener un mapa de este lugar.

Aquello pareció animar a los soldados, que asintieron entre aprobaciones y aplausos perniciosos.

—Quiero que se distribuyan en grupos con no menos de cinco integrantes. Está prohibido separarse, está prohibido abandonar a sus compañeros, está prohibido atacar a cualquier individuo que encuentren aquí, en el mejor de los casos se les permitirá defenderse y buscar ayuda. ¿Entendido?

Los soldados asintieron, preocupados en formar sus equipos y decidir qué era mejor: buscar al hombrecillo, buscar el condestable o inspeccionar el lugar. La mayoría escogió la tercera opción. Aunque unos pocos seguían discutiendo las otras dos.

—Otra cosa —volvió a decir Erwin—. Cualquier objeto encontrado en este lugar, deberá ser reportado a sus líderes de escuadrón, a la Líder Hange, al Capitán Levi o a mí. ¿Entendido?

Esta nueva orden fue recibida con menos entusiasmo y Erwin dudaba que fueran a informarles si se topaban con oro o algo de valor. De todos modos, la advertencia estaba hecha.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ofrecerle una mano al condestable, uh? —sugirió un soldado.

Levi rodó los ojos ante la ridícula frase. Era obvio lo que iban a hacer y ni intentaban ser poéticos.

—Iré yo —informó Mikasa. Había estado parada a unos pasos del grupo, escuchando en silencio cómo Jean discutía con Eren.

—¿Eh? ¿Mikasa, irás con nosotros? Pensé que preferías el grupo con Eren —rió el soldado mostrando los dientes como un cachorro intentando lucir intimidante ante un lobo.

—Iré yo —repitió Mikasa—. Y ustedes no están en mi equipo, así que no tienen permiso para visitar al condestable.

—¿Disculpa? —otro soldado respondió, el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo exaltado.

Levi le interrumpió alzando la voz.

—Recuerda que ella tiene más rango que tú —le advirtió—. En este viaje, la organización implica equipos, pero en las reglas generales de la milicia, Mikasa tiene más rango que la mayoría de ustedes. Si quieres seguir sus órdenes, hazlo porque te lo pide un superior. Si no, no vengas llorando cuando ella te haga entender por las malas.

El soldado retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos, lanzando una mirada grosera a Mikasa pero sin atreverse a decir demasiado.

—Quédate con ese vejestorio —dijo finalmente—. Seguro que hay mejores cosas en las que perder el tiempo.

—Cualquier cosa que sea eso —volvió a advertir Levi a nadie en especial pero a todos más que nada—, traten de no causarnos problemas.

El soldado respondió con una seca pero formal afirmación antes de alejarse con su grupo.

* * *

o

* * *

Cuando Erwin vio a Levi acercarse hacia él, supo que las cosas permanecían en la misma tensa calma de hace unas horas.

—Los grupos están tranquilos —informó Levi, tomando asiento en el suelo frente a Erwin—. Parecen críos jugando a la búsqueda del tesoro —añadió.

Erwin se frotó el tabique de la nariz antes de hablar.

—¿Qué cosas se están llevando?

—Al menos nada útil —contestó Levi—. Todo está en mal estado. Vi unos candelabros y muchos objetos que dicen podrían ser de plata… pero nada entero. A ese sujeto parece que le gustaba cambiar la vajilla a menudo y tirar los despojos en rincones abandonados.

—Ni siquiera intentan ser sutiles… —suspiró Erwin, dando un vistazo a un grupo en un rincón formando un círculo demasiado pegado—. Nos espera un largo viaje de todos modos —volvió a suspirar—, así que tarde o temprano se tendrán que deshacer de esas cosas cuando noten que les incomoda.

—Eso supuse —repuso Levi.

Erwin asintió, atraído brevemente por un destello que produjo un pedazo de metal iluminado torpemente por una antorcha del grupito de cazadores de tesoros improvisado.

—¿Cuántos grupos hay ahora? —preguntó.

—Solo cuatro —contestó Levi—. Dos en el ala oeste, de donde sacaron los víveres y el alcohol. Uno explorando los pasillos del baño donde las chicas fueron atacadas… Y Mikasa y los demás son los únicos que subieron al piso superior.

Erwin echó un vistazo a las escaleras en la sala que habitaban. Estaban podridas y la mitad de ellas habían cedido hace varios años haciendo imposible ascender hacia el segundo piso, que apenas y era visible por una serie de muebles podridos que invadían el pasillo. Usar el equipo tridimensional en esas bigas era un suicidio. Pero cuando le informaron que había escaleras de piedra en otro lado, Erwin tuvo la malsana sensación de que solo la roca podría sobrevivir en un ambiente tan lisiado como ese, y no por voluntad propia.

—¿Asumo que están con el condestable? —preguntó.

Levi cruzó los brazos y le regaló una mirada a un nuevo grupo de soldados que regresaba, conversaban animados y los tontos tesoros que habían traído con ellos, Levi ya los imaginaba abandonados a mitad de camino cuando reanudaran el viaje.

—Nos vamos mañana, ¿cierto? —dijo ignorando la pregunta de Erwin.

—No tiene sentido quedarse más tiempo aquí —contestó este.

Levi asintió y, retomando la pregunta de antes, contestó:

—El condestable se ha refugiado en el pasillo superior, más lleno de polvo y con más telarañas que este antro. Hay que caminar unos jodidos minutos para llegar al final de un pasillo, luego doblar a la derecha, dar a otro pasillo y doblar a la derecha de nuevo, al final de este se encuentra una puerta tan grande como la de la entrada… Ese tío es raro, se esconde ahí…

—¿Esconde? —dijo Erwin, alzando una ceja.

—Como un animal cómodo en su cubil, porque dudo que nos tenga miedo —añadió Levi rodando los ojos.

Erwin asintió, distraído en la idea de ceder a una sed que lo había perseguido desde que llegaron, mojar sus labios y los del capitán con algo de bebida ahora que los soldados estaban distraídos, sonaba tentador. Olvidar, cerrar los ojos, solos los dos. Una situación así, era difícil de lograr. Y ambos habían pactado no buscarlas durante el viaje y aprovechar su retorno para esos menesteres. Sin embargo la idea le perseguía la última hora, tentándole, molestándole. Tirar todo por la borda por unos minutos. Erwin parpadeó fuerte, como si esa idea lo estuviera emborrachando.

Levi soltó una palabrota al tiempo que unos gritos alertaban a los presentes en la sala. Erwin se levantó primero. Levi solo lo hizo cuando una bola gris apareció casi volando y se estrelló al lado de la fogata. La criatura se erizó e intentó escapar, pero los soldados descansando lo habían rodeado de inmediato.

—¡Atrapen a esa bestia! —gritó un recluta apareciendo por uno de los pasillos—. ¡Ha mordido a Sandra! —añadió.

Pronto, los soldados explorando comenzaron a aparecer. Erwin pudo notar a Hange entre ellos, acompañando a una soldado con el rostro constreñido y una mano en el hombro.

—¡Por suerte no atravesó la piel! —exclamó Hange—. ¡Pero ese amiguito ahí, tiene que cuidar su dieta! —añadió, dejando a la soldado con sus amigos para llegar al lado de Erwin de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Levi.

—No fue culpa de los niños —repuso Hange, demasiado tranquila para esa situación—. Sandra intentaba investigar un agujero bastante grande, y el sujeto este le saltó por la espalda. Creo que estuvo siguiéndonos…

—¿Siguiéndonos? —le interrumpió Levi.

—¡Pensé que era mejor acompañarlos! ¡Para que no hicieran nada! —reclamó Hange, añadiendo tras sentir la mirada de Erwin sobre ella—: No hay nada interesante, casi todo se lo ha llevado el tiempo.

—Bueno saber que la líder de escuadrón no es una roba tumbas también —soltó Levi al tiempo que Armin, Connie y Eren aparecían preguntando por el escándalo.

Cuando Eren pudo ver a la criatura rodeada por los soldados, se apartó de sus amigos hacia la fogata. No hizo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar su disgusto por el hombrecillo.

—¿Así que atacó a Sandra? —susurró Eren, los ojos entrecerrados concentrados en la criatura que se esforzaba en cubrirse el cuerpo—. ¿Eso es lo que querías hacer con Mikasa, eh? —Un pie se posó sobre la espalda deforme, haciendo presión.

Levi bufó, aburrido de la típica escena de desquite que solo un chiquillo podría elaborar y pensar que luciría genial. ¿Por qué los adolescentes no podían saltarse etapas tontas e ir a lo importante? Pronto, sus pensamientos cambiaron.

—¿Dónde está Mikasa? —preguntó.

Armin respondió que en el piso superior con Jean y Sasha, al tiempo que esta última aparecía en la habitación con comida en manos.

—¿No estabas con Jean y Mikasa? —preguntó Armin, arrugando la nariz ante el olor del queso que traía la joven.

—Me dio hambre, y me entero que alguien atacó a Sandra —contestó Sasha con la boca llena.

Levi bufó.

—Voy a ver cómo andan esos dos —informó.

—Está con Jean —repuso Erwin, colocando una mano en su hombro, apretando más fuerte de lo que Levi estaba acostumbrado—. Dale algo de beneficio, ya no es un recluta.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo decir Levi, pero hizo un mohín con los hombros y no se movió de su lado, observando unos segundos el rostro de Erwin con algo de curiosidad antes de caminar hacia la fogata para inmovilizar a la criatura y evitar que los soldados terminen encontrando una excusa para apalearlo.

* * *

o

* * *

Jean regresó en sus pasos y decidió tomar el otro pasillo. Entre dientes maldijo el edificio y un poco que Sasha fuera tan cobarde como para pedirle que la acompañara hasta las escaleras porque temía que algo la atacara en el recorrido.

—¿Qué mierda? —exclamó cuando se encontró en otro pasillo por tercera vez. Llevaba veinte minutos extraviado y empezaba a ponerse nervioso—. Pero siempre llego a las escaleras —dijo, pensando que esa invitación a descender lo ponía a él a salvo pero… —¡Mikasa! —añadió, considerando bajar y pedir ayuda, pero optando por seguir buscando el pasillo correcto.

Esta vez decidió simplemente caminar sin buscarlo. Lo cual pareció funcionar de forma tan inmediata que se asustó. De pronto, reconocía la marca que Connie había dejado usando tiza y que Mikasa le reprendió por hacer ya que esa morada no era suya.

Cruzando el pasillo, al final de este que ahora lucía interminablemente largo, se encontraba la habitación del condestable, y en ella estaban ese hombre raro y Mikasa: solos.

Jean tomó aire para continuar. Una pobre antorcha iluminaba el camino con dificultad. Puertas cerradas pasaban por el rabillo del ojo de Jean, que intentaba no mirar de más.

Repentinamente, escuchó una puerta chirriar. Se detuvo en seco, su corazón se aceleró, sus manos empezaron a sudar.

La habitación del condestable se encontraba tan cerca. Pero las risas de esas mujeres se oyeron casi junto a su oído.

* * *

o

* * *

Mikasa usaba la pobre luz de la ventana y de las velas encendidas para observar el curioso objeto que Eren encontró mientras merodeaban en la habitación del condestable.

Había sido su idea la de ir a ver al hombre. Y ella misma no entendía qué pudo haberla motivado a eso. Quizás era pena. El sujeto apestaba a soledad. Quizás era esa voluntad Ackerman de proteger. El capitán le había dicho que no se lo preguntara, que siguiera sus instintos. Aunque en ese caso, el capitán parecía sentir cualquier cosa menos una inclinación por proteger a ese saco de huesos que había vivido tan solo por años.

—Es un disco curioso, ¿no cree?

Mikasa se giró bruscamente al oír esas palabras tan cerca. Pero el condestable se encontraba a una distancia decente de ella. Avergonzada por su reacción, optó por observar el lugar escrupulosamente.

La habitación era curiosa. Con una bóveda altísima por techo con caprichosas pinturas que no se podían notar del todo. Le hacía a Mikasa preguntarse la verdadera forma de ese lugar ahora y en el pasado.

—Un disco —dijo, revisando el objeto roto, que había perdido la mitad pero Mikasa imaginaba que sin duda había sido antes un disco plateado con un agujero en medio y que al contacto con la luz despedía bonitos colores—. ¿Para qué serviría? —preguntó, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que quizá Jean decidió bajar con Sasha pues de lo contrario habría regresado hace tiempo—. ¿Para cortar? —añadió, pegando el borde redondeado contra su mano. No parecía un cuchillo muy práctico.

—Se usó para escuchar música —contestó el condestable. Acercándose, sujetó con delicadeza la muñeca de Mikasa y le señaló los miles de rallones que la superficie del disco roto tenía—. No fue un invento práctico —sonrió, con esos dientes que Mikasa pensó solo podían haberse afilado de esa forma mordiendo rocas todos los días—. Pero no duró demasiado, luego encontraron otra forma de comprimir música. Y sin embargo, su antecesor siguió en boga incluso después que a este lo echaron al olvido.

—¿Antecesor? —Mikasa miró con más curiosidad al condestable.

Este retrocedió, en dirección a un escritorio perdido entre rumas de libros, botellas y cientos de objetos que no podía nombrar.

—Este no requiere electricidad —dijo el condestable tras doblarse por varios segundos en un rincón y sacar una caja cuadrada.

Mikasa decidió acercarse a investigar el objeto poco usual y pudo ver al condestable sujetando entre sus dedos huesudos un disco enorme y oscuro que colocó sobre la caja.

Mikasa intentó prestar atención pero entendió muy poco el cómo empezó a salir música de la caja tras que el condestable diera vuelta a una manivela. Estaba familiarizada con las cajas musicales, pero no con esos discos oscuros.

La música, sin embargo, distrajo su atención. El sonido, le recordaba a cristales siendo acariciados y al mismo tiempo producía una constricción fuerte en su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar pero la tristeza la sentía ajena. Intentando distraerse, Mikasa comenzó a pasear por la habitación, reparando en una pintura que no parecía haber corrido la misma suerte que todo el resto del castillo. Reposaba sobre una chimenea que difícilmente volvería a calentar algo. Un rostro dulce y de largas facciones bellamente simétricas, ojos azules y larga caballera de rubio oscuro. La piel de nieve hizo que Mikasa sintiera un escalofrío.

—¿Quién es? —se encontró preguntando. Apenada por su atrevimiento, se volteó para disculparse.

El condestable, erguido a varios metros, junto a la caja del disco sonando, lució de pronto muy distinto a la criatura ajada y pálida que conociera hace tan poco.

—Nos separamos… hace tanto —respondió con un silbido agotado—. Vendríamos del sur… Eso fue lo que nos prometimos. Pero ella se perdió en las aguas del tiempo…

—La razón por la que usted está aquí —dijo Mikasa con los labios resecos y el corazón agitado—, ¿es porque la sigue esperando?

El condestable no dijo nada, pero sus ojos que ya no eran grises brillaban con una intensidad que no hacía más que profesar una tenacidad capaz de ponerle cara al espacio y el tiempo. La respuesta del condestable le hizo sentir a Mikasa una pena y respeto profundo.

—Había empezado a perder las esperanzas —habló el condestable—. Pero me devolviste la esperanza.

Mikasa asintió, incómoda por el rubor que se esparcía en sus mejillas.

—Quizás ella esté en las murallas —dijo—, si bien nosotros somos soldados inspeccionando territorio no contactado, quizás en unos años los civiles puedan llegar hasta aquí. O si usted decide ir a las murallas puede que ella se encuentre ahí…

—Oh, no. No, mi querida. —Esta vez el condestable sí se encontraba demasiado cerca, sus manos acariciaban los mechones negros y sus ojos cuyo color era difícil distinguir podían casi besar sus pestañas—. He recobrado la fe porque estás aquí. Tú.

—¿Yo? —Mikasa bajó el rostro, sin saber si apartarse del hombre o demostrar que no temía tanta cercanía.

—Quisiera obsequiarte algo, ya que eres la luz que buscaba tras siglos de espera.

La mano del condestable se alzó encima de la cabeza de Mikasa y una cadena dorada, que parecía haber sido sacada de su empaque hace unos segundos, se deslizó ante sus ojos, un camafeo incrustado de piedras rojas brillantes empezó a balancearse de derecha a izquierda, lento, muy lento. La palabra siglos dejó de tener sentido.

—No… no puedo… aceptarlo —susurró Mikasa.

—¿Por qué no? Es un regalo.

—Es muy hermoso y suntuoso… Y la regla es que no hay trofeos de guerra en las expediciones… —respondió, luchando por seguir pronunciando las palabras de forma correcta.

—Este no sería un trofeo para ti, querida. Créeme.

—No —dijo Mikasa en un tono más claro—. No puedo.

Mikasa parpadeó. O intentó hacerlo. Sus párpados de pronto se habían vuelto lentos, como el mundo a su alrededor y el rostro indescifrable del condestable que la observaba. Hizo un último esfuerzo, contorsionando todos los músculos del rostro hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Pero no supo si fue por unos segundos o una hora.

—Permiso —balbuceó cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Respiraba con dificultad.

El condestable no se movió de su lugar y Mikasa sintió que se despedía de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.


	5. Chapter 5

**La novia de Nut**

* * *

 **Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias.**

 **Inspirado en _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ (1992).**

* * *

 **La novia de Nut**

* * *

Erwin recibió la mañana en el patio, observando el cielo queriendo escampar sin que llegara a hacerlo nunca.

—Cielo de mierda.

Erwin se giró para recibir con la mirada a Levi. Un caballo entusiasta se acercó y las manos del capitán lo recibieron con una pequeña caricia. Los animales habían estado especialmente receptivos con los humanos desde que llegaron, y más con Sasha y Levi, quienes eran los que solían preocuparse más por ellos.

—Parece querer escampar… —dijo Erwin.

—Y como si algo se lo impidiera —añadió Levi.

—De todos modos….

Levi alzó una ceja, satisfecho de leer la resolución en el comandante.

—Sin importar el clima, de todos modos nos iremos de aquí a mediodía. La tención está creciendo aquí adentro, y no es solo culpa de los soldados.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, dando a entender que difícilmente lo que pasó fuera en algo responsabilidad de ellos.

Apenas y empezaron a compartir ideas orientadas a seguir su recorrido cuando dejaran las ruinas del condestable, como si el cielo o la presencia que lo importunara hubiera oído, unas nubes grises como la depresión, cargadas tanto que parecían odres reventando, empezaron a arremolinarse ante ellos y avanzar.

—Buenos días —dijo el condestable, su voz parecía un ruido perdido salido de quien sabe, mientras daba un paso al exterior.

Era la primera vez que lo había hecho desde que llegaron.

Erwin y Levi dieron media vuelta, no sin antes regalar una preocupada mirada a esos techos viejos para la zona de los caballos que no parecerían querer resistir una lluvia torrencial más.

—Se pondrá peor, mejor entramos —dijo Levi, mirando de reojo al condestable que observaba el cielo con la boca abierta, un vapor de un color imposible salía de esta y se perdía en el vaho de la mañana.

—Oh, pero la lluvia es hermosa, ¿no cree? —sonrió.

Levi se apretujó en la corta chaqueta que llevaba, Erwin a unos pasos.

—No cuando parece que está llorando —repuso.

—¡Oh, querido! ¡Eso sonó tan poético! —exclamó el condestable, estirando su brazo hacia Levi como un niño enajenado por una novedad. Un brazo que parecía de pronto extrañamente flexible y largo.

—Retirémonos al interior, condestable —dijo Erwin, desandando sus pasos e interponiéndose. La lluvia cayendo provocaba un ruido desagradable cuando se estrellaba contra el lodo y los mechones del cabello del comandante empezaban a empaparse rápidamente.

—Por favor, no me malentienda —dijo el condestable, retirando el brazo—. Su capitán _no es,_ mi interés no es de ese _tipo._

—¿Interés? —chistó Levi, bastante indignado. Era como si se hubiera perdido de alguna larga plática sobre él que Erwin y el condestable hubieran tenido.

—¿Ese tipo? —dijo Erwin, la tensión creciendo en su pecho, una necesidad loca de ordenar a todos que empacaran de inmediato y largarse de ahí sin mirar atrás. Ya habían estado atrapados en unas murallas por mucho tiempo, no se permitiría que lo estuvieran de nuevo en unas ruinas, el clima no podía ser peor que un titán.

—Tres, tres razones —susurró el condestable.

—¿Y cuáles son? —gruñó Erwin.

El condestable se irguió en medio del aguacero que oficialmente empezó a caer, pero ninguna gota parecía atreverse a tocar su trastocada figura raquítica. Erwin nunca sintió tanto asco por una criatura en su vida. Y el que Levi hubiera conocido a algo tan ruin como par para poder compararlo con el condestable, le hacía sentirse impotente.

—Usted, mi querido amigo, usted es las tres razones —sonrió el condestable.

Erwin apretó el puño con violencia y le dio la espalda al hombre en una muestra de pocos modales que nunca en su vida había ofrecido ni a sus peores enemigos.

Levi se cruzó de brazos, dudando si intervenir o no. Cuando Erwin pasó a su lado, fue arrastrado por el agarre brusco de su mano izquierda.

—Hey, ¿qué mierda pasó ahí? ¿Discutieron porque no se decidían si esto es una tormenta o un aguacero o algo por el estilo? —le reprendió Levi, dejándose arrastrar sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

o

* * *

Erwin entró al castillo como un viento bruto, golpeando la enorme puerta al abrirla, haciendo saltar de sus sitios a los presentes.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Hange, observando con cuidado el gesto de Erwin.

Este cerró los ojos unos segundos, y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, el hombre compuesto de siempre había vuelto.

—¡Escuchen todos! —alzó la voz.

Los soldados caminaron hacia él, incluso los que tenían vigilado a la criatura; ahora atada con cadenas y sogas, lucía como un perro castigado al ser arrastrado por los soldados.

Las órdenes fueron recibidas de forma mixta. El clima lastimaba en los soldados, una herida en el estado de ánimo que empezaba a oler mal. Pero al mismo tiempo la idea de abandonar ese lugar los animaba como no podían entenderlo.

—¡Nos marchamos al mediodía! —fue lo último que ordenó Erwin.

Los soldados empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, pasaron de letárgicas larvas a hormigas hacendosas. Varios, Levi pudo asumir, intentarían de todos modos llevarse sus botines. Sería bueno con ellos, pensó, ya que habían tenido que pasar un mal rato, y les aconsejaría enterrarlos en una zona de su ruta para regresar luego por ellos, como en las historias de piratas que contaban en las noches de luna. Seguro les animaría.

* * *

o

* * *

—Al fin nos largamos de aquí —suspiró Eren, el único que no parecía especialmente importunado por el clima.

A su alrededor, el ambiente volvía a sentirse como un día normal tras una acampada no planeada. La gente se apuraba, rebuscaba, bromeaba. Todos intentando hacer oídos sordos al aguacero que se precipitaba allá afuera, temiendo que sus esperanzas fueran ahogadas entre el fango y bichos muertos.

—¿Con este aguacero? —se quejó Connie—. ¿Qué tal si hay más titanes del otro lado de estas tierras?

—O algo peor… —añadió Jean.

El grupo se le quedó mirando raro, pero Jean sabía que intentaban muy mal no burlarse.

—¿Sigues con lo de anoche? —comentó Armin.

—¡No sigo! ¡Lo afirmo! —respondió Jean a la defensiva.

Sasha le devolvió un gesto ladino.

—¿Quieres decir que dejaste a Mikasa sola con ese tío asqueroso para buscar mujeres? Qué asco me das, Jean —canturreó.

El rostro del líder de escuadrón se puso colorado. No se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada a Mikasa.

—¡Las vi! ¡No eran soldados! ¡Eran… eran mujeres…! —intentó excusarse. Recordando las siluetas de al menos tres doncellas con largos vestidos que lo atrajeron por un pasillo pero desaparecieron en cuanto dobló la esquina.

—Está bien, Jean —le animó Mikasa, había una parte de ella que le creía. Algo allá arriba, que no era el condestable, habitaba y no sabían qué era—. Ya no importa —añadió inclinándose al suelo, donde descansaban un par de mantas que necesitaba doblar bien o no entrarían en su equipaje.

—¡Oye, Mikasa! ¿Y eso? —exclamó Sasha, inclinándose hacia la joven con curiosidad.

—¿Eso? ¿Tengo un bicho, dónde? —preguntó Mikasa, irguiéndose de inmediato, buscando la araña o cucaracha desgraciada que se atreviera a usarla como hogar.

—No es un bicho… —añadió Armin.

Mikasa siguió buscando con sus manos sin entender.

—Es esto —dijo Eren, acercándose hacia ella, sujetándola por el hombro mientras su mano libre descansaba en su clavícula.

La joven bajó el rostro hacia su pecho.

—Un camafeo —dijo Sasha en baja voz, cuidadosa de que los otros no se enteraran—. Es el mejor tesoro que hemos encontrado. Felicitaciones.

—Pero… —Mikasa alzó el rostro hacia Eren, se sentía mal de pronto.

—¡Oye, no es para tanto! —rió el joven—. Está bonito… ¿Por qué no…? —su rostro se sonrojó y Jean se llevó una mano al rostro mientras maldecía—. Si quieres… cuando regresemos nos tomamos una de esas cosas de moda… fotografías… y… ya sabes… lo pones ahí… O lo que quieras, también puedes poner la imagen de un perro.

Aquello pareció ser una medicina efectiva para el mareo de Mikasa. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cándida.

—Me gusta la idea de la foto —dijo, los ojos bajos y las mejillas coloradas—. Pero… esto se ve muy lujoso y no recuerdo cómo lo tomé. Debe ser del condestable… Creo que debería devolvérselo.

—¡Eso! —exclamó Eren, Armin encontró su entusiasmo un poco exagerado—. ¡Yo te puedo comprar uno cuando regresemos! —añadió intentando sonar casual sin éxito, al punto que los otros rodaron los ojos.

—Está bien —asintió Mikasa más animada—. Iré a devolver esto al condestable. Regreso…

—No regresas —dijo Eren, sujetándole de la muñeca—, mejor vamos todos juntos, ¿sí?

Mikasa quiso decir algo más, convencerles de que serían cinco minutos o menos, pero algo en ella le decía que no tenía sentido, cosas raras pasaban en ese sitio y no había razón para exponerse sola. El rostro de los muchachos le convenció, llevándose lejos esa necesidad de ver al condestable a solas una última vez.

* * *

o

* * *

—Este lugar es raro—comentó Eren.

Los otros asintieron para sí mismos mientras revisaban el pasillo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo mierda nos terminamos por perder? Quedaba a un paso la habitación —maldijo Jean.

—Muchachos —anunció Armin—, ¿por qué no regresamos? Mikasa puede dejar el camafeo en un lugar visible para que el condestable lo recoja…

—¿Qué no eres el inteligente del grupo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —le reprendió Jean.

Connie y Sasha aparecieron dando vuelta la esquina, confundidos y agitados.

—Oigan, ¿para dónde estaban las escaleras? —Sasha se movió nerviosa mirando de un lado para otro.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Eren.

—La chica patata dice que escuchó risitas —bufó Connie.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —Sasha intentó darle un codazo pero se golpeó contra el muro—. ¡Escuché risas de mujeres! —dijo lloriqueando—. ¡Este lugar se supone que está desierto o que solo tiene bichos como la cosa del baño! —añadió—. ¡Quiero irme! ¡No quiere encontrarme con esas personas, ni loca!

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que era cierto! —fanfarroneó Jean, pero el resto le regaló una mirada seria, más compadecidos por el miedo de Sasha que interesados en reconocer su pequeña victoria.

—Si hay mujeres aquí —dijo Armin, haciendo una pausa cuando un viento removió sus cabellos y con ellos el gesto de su rostro—, ¿quizá estén atrapadas y por eso no las vemos? —añadió con un tono distinto, como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que iba a decir—. El condestable es un hombre raro y se portaba mal con las chicas… ¿qué tal si las secuestra y las mantiene en algún sótano con oscuras intenciones?

Cuando terminó de hablar y alzó la vista, sus compañeros le regalaron gestos de horror y asco.

—Solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas tan repulsivas —soltó Jean.

Eren y Mikasa se miraron, considerando la teoría de Armin con mejor ánimo que los demás.

—Ok, bien —dijo entonces Connie—. ¿Saben qué? Mejor bajamos.

—¡Eso! ¡Mejor bajamos! —añadió Sasha, echando a andar de forma tan rápida que los demás tuvieron que seguirle de forma torpe por el pasillo polvoso y oscuro.

Curiosamente, al dar vuelta al recodo, llegaron a las escaleras. Sasha dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, y el resto decidió que era mejor seguirla y no pensar demasiado en los caprichos geográficos. Había una prisa en sus movimientos y un ligero terror de mirar hacia atrás. Connie y Sasha se aventuraron en un parpadeo varios escalones abajo; más tranquilos, les siguieron Mikasa y Eren. Aún en el pasillo superior, algo atrajo la atención de Jean y Armin.

—¿Oíste? —dijo Jean apresurado, deteniendo a Armin.

Las voces distraídas evitaron que Eren y Mikasa descendieran.

—Las risas… —asintió Armin.

Los otros cuatro los observaron incrédulos.

—Si hay chicas ahí… —susurró Armin.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si vas a ir a inspeccionar, no vayas solo —dijo, y el rostro de Armin se iluminó como si hubiera obtenido permiso de su madre para jugar una hora más.

—Supongo que te puedo acompañar a la habitación del condestable entonces —añadió Eren—. Armin, nos vemos en diez minutos aquí, ustedes vayan a buscar a las chicas, nosotros vamos a la habitación.

—Suena bien —asintió Armin, mostrando poco interés en los planes de sus amigos. Una fuerza invisible parecía obligarlo a girar la cabeza.

Sasha y Connie se quedaron quietos por unos instantes.

—Hey, ¿la altura allá arriba les ha atrofiado la cabeza? —siseó Connie—. ¡Bajemos, idiotas!

—Tiene razón —añadió Sasha—. ¿No recuerdan lo que les dije?

Los dos bajaron unos peldaños más, de los más de cincuenta que conectaban los dos pisos, y casi como lo anticiparan, al voltear solo vieron a sus compañeros más distantes.

—Vamos, si son mujeres, dudo que estén aquí por su voluntad —repuso Armin.

Sasha sintió un escalofrío, sus compañeros parecían querer desaparecer en una niebla imposible.

—Esa no suena a una excusa que tú darías —reclamó Connie.

Jean soltó una risa desagradable, no era necesario que añadiera que los consideraba cobardes, Sasha y Connie se sintieron indignados de solo escucharla.

—¿Por qué no dejan de demostrar su cobardía y van donde el Capitán y el Comandante? —dijo Jean de todos modos—. No nos vamos a demorar mucho. ¡Dejen de joder!

—Hagan lo que quieran —escupió Connie, dándole una mirada más amable a Eren y Mikasa—. Bajen rápido.

—No se preocupen —asintió Eren, alzando la mano en un gesto de despedida distraída.

Sasha soltó un suspiro desanimado.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Connie le dio un golpe amistoso para reprenderla. Sus cuchicheos persistieron unos cuantos segundos más, y para cuando ya eran solo un murmullo irrelevante, Jean dejó escapar un silbido distraído.

—Entonces, ¿vamos?

—Nosotros vamos a la habitación del condestable —informó Eren con voz decidida, probablemente para darle a entender a Armin que esta vez no iba cambiar de idea ni seguirle en su pequeña aventura—. En serio, no se demoren, ¿quieren? —añadió en un tono que le supo demasiado paternal.

—Armin —añadió Mikasa mientras una corazonada le hacía elegir el pasillo de la izquierda—, no puedes quedártelas, recuerda.

—¡Ah, Mikasa! ¡No digas esas cosas de mí! —se sonrojó Armin mientras sus dos amigos se alejaban.

Jean le dio una palmada en la espalda señalando el pasillo opuesto. Sus miradas se detuvieron en el largo recorrido oscuro que les tocaría hacer, ayudados por unos troncos no tan secos como querrían usados como antorchas.

Por un instante, una sensación de miedo los atravesó.

—Oye… —dijo Armin—, ¿no sería mejor que bajemos?

—S-sí… —comenzó a decir Jean, como si el sentido común hubiera despertado.

El ruido de unos pasos cortos y atractivos seguidos de risillas dulces y embriagantes lo devolvieron al ensueño.

—¡Están más cerca de lo que pensamos! —se encontró diciendo Armin.

Jean asintió, apurando el paso para alcanzar a su amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**La novia de Nut**

* * *

 **Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias.**

 **Inspirado en _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ (1992).**

* * *

 **La novia de Nut**

* * *

La humedad en el pasillo empezaba a calar sus huesos. A su lado, Eren notó que Mikasa no era inmune al clima caprichoso en ese lugar. Intentando mirar hacia adelante todo el tiempo, calculó mentalmente el movimiento. Debía ser casual, balancear su brazo de forma precisa para golpear su mano y soltar un "qué fría estás", sujetándola para no dejarla ir más.

No parecía complicado. Lo difícil era no mirarla, y sus ojos empezaban doler por la forma en que pretendía observar fijo sus pasos.

Finalmente, su resolución llegó a tope, su cerebro mandó la orden a su brazo. Pero de una forma tan torpe que en lugar de rozar su mano terminó golpeando la cadera de Mikasa.

—¡Perdón! —gritó Eren, aterrado. Las mejillas rojas y algo de sudor en la frente.

—Está bien —repuso Mikasa. Se había sentido perdida hasta hace unos segundos, cuando el golpe en su cadera la sacó de un mundo sordo en la que un susurro sin voz le decía que era mejor caminar sola—. ¿Te hiciste daño? —añadió, sujetando la mano de Eren para observarla.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, iba a gritarle, ¿cómo iba a lastimarse si solo golpeó su cuerpo? No era como si los Ackerman fuera de piedra ni mucho menos su palma se topó con los músculos de su vientre.

—¡Tú mano está fría! —aprovechó para decir Eren, sujetando los dedos de Mikasa entre los suyos.

Se quedaron mirando fijo el uno al otro por varios segundos. Hasta que unos ecos lejanos los sacaron del ensueño.

—Parece que Armin y Jean encontraron algo —dijo Mikasa.

—Bien por ellos —repuso Eren, comenzando a caminar de nuevo—, yo solo espero que encontremos al condestable y nos larguemos de aquí rápido.

Mikasa lo siguió, tentada un poco en volver en sus pasos hacia un pasillo que había aparecido repentinamente en un lado del camino. Pero la mano de Eren que la sujetaba con ternura la volvió a distraer.

* * *

o

* * *

Armin y Jean se detuvieron en seco cuando oyeron sus nombres muy bien pronunciados por voces dulces que les provocaban al mismo tiempo una terrible sed.

—¡Hola! —llamó Armin.

Ambos esperaron a que el eco se apagara. Cuando iban a resignarse otra vez, el susurro se escuchó en sus oídos. Y luego oyeron el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

Giraron como perros distraídos por sus colas, hasta que notaron una sombra al extremo del pasillo.

—¿Una puerta? —susurró Armin, comenzando a temblar ligeramente.

Jean dio un paso, envalentonado y ansioso.

—¡Tenía razón! —exclamó, comenzando a andar. Se detuvo unos cuantos pasos adelante, cuando notó a Armin congelado en su sitio—. ¡Vamos, apúrate! ¡Hay que salvarlas! —añadió.

—¿Salvarlas? —dijo Armin—. Esto… esto no tiene sentido —continuó, pero una ráfaga de aire atravesó el pasillo revolviendo sus cabellos y sus pensamientos—. Pero… no sé por qué no tiene sentido…

—¡Vamos! —insistió Jean—. ¡Bueno, no importa! —rió, llegando ante la puerta abierta—. ¡Al final seré solo yo quien las rescate!

Armin lo observó desaparecer al interior de la habitación. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que escuchó la voz de Jean asombrarse y luego galantemente introducirse como un caballero. Lo que sorprendió al muchacho fueron las risas que acompañaban la voz del soldado. Muchas, coloridas, exuberantes. Armin sintió su pecho latir, deseando que esas risas fueran también para él. No solo para Jean.

Con decisión, el muchacho dio un par de pasos débiles, hasta que su cuerpo fue poseído por una necesidad inexplicable y corrió lo poco que lo separaba de la puerta. Agitado, aunque no fueron ni cinco metros, se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Espera, Jean! —jadeó, alzando el rostro.

Jean estaba en una cama, riendo le dio un saludo a Armin y le invitó a unirse al nuevo grupo de amigas que había formado. Las siluetas de las mujeres empezaron a marear a Armin, muslos cremosos y pechos suaves con pezones en flor y bocas deformes con afilados dientes amarillos y…

Armin retrocedió hasta chocar contra el muro del pasillo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya es hora que conozcas mejor a una mujer! ¡No muerden! —le reclamó Jean, irguiéndose en la cama al interior de la habitación.

Armin alzó el brazo tembloroso, señalando al interior. Su boca tembló mientras el grito se aglutinaba en su garganta.

* * *

o

* * *

Eren había pensado mucho en el camafeo. O en lo que traía a colación el camafeo. Se encontró de pronto deseando comprarle cosas a Mikasa. No solo joyas.

—Oye —dijo, apretando la mano de Mikasa con la suya. Sin entenderlo, de nuevo, habían dado con el pasillo del condestable y la puerta estaba a pocos metros—. Cuando regresemos… ¿qué tal si pedimos que nos devuelvan nuestra casa? ¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?

Mikasa alzó el rostro, Eren había crecido unos centímetros más en esos años, y con ternura asintió. Se sentía envuelta en una fiebre, se hundía repentinamente pero la voz de Eren la sacaba del estertor cada cierto tiempo. Quiso que Eren le siguiera hablando, para así no tener que volver a ese lugar borroso y lleno de sombras.

—¿Y Armin? —preguntó.

—Él puede quedarse en mi habitación —respondió Eren, luego lo pensó un instante, y añadió nervioso—. ¡Digo! ¡Él y yo compartiremos mi habitación! ¡No es como si tú tuvieras que compartir una conmigo!

Mikasa se detuvo en seco. Le costaba respirar un poco y aunque sabía que hacía frío, sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

—No me molestaría compartir habitación contigo —dijo en un susurro que Eren escuchó demasiado bien porque sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces podemos compartir habitación! ¡Y Armin tendrá la otra! ¡El pobre necesita algo de privacidad! ¿No?

—Creo que sí… —suspiró Mikasa—. Hay que pensar en sus estudios… La Líder Hange dice que tiene futuro como investigador…

—Oh, si lo mandamos a la universidad, entonces tendremos el cuarto libre… Podemos hacer un estudio y poner los libros ahí… —añadió Eren sin poder devolverle la mirada a Mikasa. Lo obvio empezaba a cernirse en la plática, y el corazón se le aceleraba cuando pensaba en ponerlo en palabras. Le preocupaba escupirle a Mikasa por los nervios cuando lo dijera.

—S-si quieres podemos hacerla un estudio, si quieres puedes dormir ahí…

—¡No! ¡Ya dijimos que compartiríamos habitación! —sentenció Eren, su mano alrededor de la de Mikasa empezó a sudar, y eso le avergonzó—. Pero… ya sabes… La gente dirá cosas sobre un chico y una chica compartiendo casa y habitación…

—No me importa lo que la gente diga —repuso Mikasa, algo más animada y menos afiebrada.

—Por gente me refiero… —Eren soltó una risa nerviosa—. El Capitán me va a matar, ¿no? Si… Ya sabes… Entonces… estaba pensando que lo mejor sería si antes de mudarnos juntos nosotros nos… bueno… ya sabes… ah… mi papá y mi ma-

Eren no logró completar su balbuceo. La voz de Armin irrumpió entre las palabras al tiempo que su nombre y el de Mikasa se oían desgarradores.

—¡Algo sucedió! —exclamó Mikasa.

Eren la miró entonces, sus ojos brillaban decisivos como los de ella.

—¡Vamos! —asintió Eren, comenzando a correr.

Mikasa dio un paso, pero la fiebre volvió con violencia. La vista se le nubló y terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Su voz se había ido, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera llamar a Eren, no pudo. Su respiración empezó a cortarse, su corazón dolía, no como un ataque, sino como si otro corazón estuviera tomando su lugar. Se sujetó el pecho con las manos cuando el dolor se tornó insoportable. Dolía, hacía frío, su cuerpo quemaba. Armin estaba en peligro y Eren se dirigía ahí sin saber lo que podía esperarle y ella de pronto se encontraba inservible.

* * *

o

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tendida en el suelo sin sentido. Pero la sola idea de que había dejado a sus amigos a su suerte le hizo sentir furia. Y esa furia pareció ser suficiente para darle la fuerza necesaria para ponerse en pie e ignorar la sangre que empezaba a caer de sus fosas nasales y de los oídos. Iría hacia Eren, incluso si tenía que arrastrarse, no se sentía fuerte pero podía dar pasos lentos.

Sin embargo, toda la fuerza y determinación que había reunido desaparecieron en cuanto sintió una mano gélida sobre su hombro. Al dar la vuelta, se encontró con el condestable. La observaba tranquilo y antiguo. El mareo empeoró y todo lo que no fuera el condestable se convirtió en brumas.

La música que había escuchado antes empezó a punzarle en los oídos. Las manos del condestable acariciaban su rostro. Sus largas uñas apretaban su pálida piel con delicadeza. Deslizándose hasta su cuello.

—Concédeme esta pieza —escuchó decir al condestable.

No pudo responder. Y sintió el brazo del sujeto envolverle la cintura y sujetar con la otra su mano. El abrazo era como la mano del titán que casi la tritura. Unos segundos más y se habría dejado ir si Jean no le hubiera ayudado. Pero aquí no había nadie para darle una mano, y de alguna forma, Mikasa sentía que la resignación tenía un buen sabor. Su cuerpo se relajó y el frío ya no era más incómodo sino invitador.

Despertó un poco cuando la mano que sujetaba la suya en el aire desapareció. Asombrada, observó los dedos del condestable jugando sobre su palma abierta. Sus garras apretaron en su piel entonces y un corte perfecto y ligeramente profundo dio paso a su sangre. Pero Mikasa no sintió nada. El rojo en su piel la maravilló más que nada, y encantada por el mundo de los colores se dejó llevar hasta la habitación.

La música continuaba deforme e insistente, taladrándole cualquier pensamiento intrusivo. El brazo del condestable abandonó su cintura, pero el abrazo gélido se mantuvo ahí. Vio al condestable deslizarse como una sombra y sujetar una copa, sobre la cual derramó un líquido acuoso que salió de su muñeca huesuda.

— _Bebe, mi condesa_ —susurró el condestable a sus labios. Y Mikasa no entendió en qué momento había llegado tan cerca.

Sus labios obedecieron sin embargo. Se mojaron con el líquido en la copa y al pasar por su garganta, sus células empezaron a gritar adoloridas. Su corazón se sintió pateado de su lugar. Mikasa quiso llevar la mano a la boca, pero se encontró con los labios y la lengua del condestable sobre esta.

Su cuerpo ardió entonces, como si una guerra se hubiera desatado en su interior. Y haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Mikasa movió la mano atrapada, golpeando con su mano de lleno el rostro del condestable.

Saltó hasta la entrada y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás mientras el mundo se hacía algo más claro pero nunca como antes. Los gritos a poca distancia le indicaron que Armin y Jean nunca habían estado tan lejos.

* * *

o

* * *

El grito aterrador de Armin congeló en su sitio a todos los que se encontraban empacando en la entrada del castillo.

Erwin no demoró ni un segundo en advertir a los soldados que se armaran y estuvieran atentos. Levi llamó a Sasha y Connie de inmediato, que habían aparecido de mal humor hablando del poco sentido común de sus amigos allá arriba.

Sin esperar una orden, Levi desapareció escaleras arriba con los dos muchachos. Erwin solo se dio cuenta cuando empezó a darle órdenes de las que no obtuvo respuesta hasta que Hange le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Todos, afuera a preparar los caballos! —ordenó Erwin mientras Moblitg y Hange lo seguían con tres soldados más.

* * *

o

* * *

—¡No debimos dejarlos! ¡No debimos! —gimió Connie.

—¡Pero ellos insistieron! ¡Estaban hechos unos necios! —añadió Sasha mientras que los tres se paraban en el segundo piso del pasillo, los músculos quemaban por cómo habían subido tantas gradas en un parpadeo.

—¡Señor, esto va a ser complicado! ¡Los pasillos aquí son raros! —se excusó Connie, preocupado.

Levi alzó su mano para que se callara, y un instante después un nuevo grito de Armin se escuchó prácticamente al lado casi al tiempo que el joven aparecía rodando por el suelo del pasillo que estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Corran! —alcanzó a decir Armin mientras Connie le ayudaba a levantarse.

No tuvieron que preguntarle la razón de su sugerencia, pues dos mujeres de largos vestidos pero pechos desnudos aparecieron reptando las paredes como lagartijas, las bocas enormes y con dientes afilados salivaban en una sonrisa perturbadora. Una de ellas clavó la vista en Levi y se abalanzó sobre él lanzando un grito jubiloso. Levi la recibió de lleno, sujetándola del estómago y lanzándola escaleras abajo. La otra mujer retrocedió ante esta acción, dispuesta a escoger a los otros como víctimas. Sin embargo, una tercera de sus compañeras cayó sobre ella y la empujó contra la pared.

Jean y Eren aparecieron entonces, tenían palos de madera en manos, ensangrentados y rotos. Levi notó que la tercera mujer tenía la cabeza destrozada, además de un fierro de metal atravesado en el estómago.

—¡Es la cabeza! —gritó Eren agitado.

—¡No les pasa nada si las herimos en otros lados! —añadió Jean.

La segunda mujer se espabiló repentinamente, y volvió a saltar sobre Levi aprovechando que este miraba insistente a los muchachos, haciendo una suma que no resultaba correcta. Eren se abalanzó contra ella a medio camino, y terminó mandándola también escaleras abajo.

—¡Tenemos que ir a advertirles! —gritó Armin, señalando hacia las escaleras.

Un grito les informó que no tenían tiempo que perder y se abalanzaron con torpeza a las escaleras. Sasha trastabilló y terminó empujando a los otros consigo, Levi aún en el pasillo alcanzó a pegar la vista en Eren.

—¡Dónde está Mikasa! —exclamó.

El muchacho no alcanzó a responder y Levi simplemente corrió hacia el pasillo que recordaba lo guiaba hacia la habitación del condestable.

* * *

o

* * *

Chocaron dolorosamente cuando ambos daban vuelta a una esquina. Levi la sujetó con fuerza y ambos cayeron de bruces contra el suelo de roca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el Capitán, sin esperar a que el dolor se fuera, levantándose y haciendo lo mismo con Mikasa.

—Me siento mal —fue lo que ella respondió.

Solo con sujetarla, Levi sintió que el pulso de la joven estaba tan elevado que sus venas parecían querer estallar en cualquier momento.

—Vámonos de este puto lugar —asintió Levi, sujetando a Mikasa del brazo para guiarla hacia las escaleras.

El frío se incrementó entonces ridículamente. Escarcha se formó en las paredes y las articulaciones de los dos se quejaron.

—No voltee —advirtió Mikasa—. Necesitamos correr —añadió.

Levi asintió apenas al tiempo que ambos empezaban su escape. Siguieron de frente por el pasillo hasta que contemplaron las escaleras con una extraña sensación.

—Demasiado fácil… —susurró Levi parados al borde de la escalera.

Sus cuerpos se pusieron duros al instante, anticipando, sabían que no podrían descender tan fácilmente.

—Vete —dijo Levi.

Mikasa le miró sin entender, hasta que sintió la mano del Capitán en su espalda empujándola con fuerza por las escaleras.

La mano derecha del condestable atrapó el aire mientras que la izquierda sujetaba la nuca de Levi con violencia.

Mikasa dejó de rodar en el primer descanso de la larga escalinata. Y sus ojos observaron incrédula como el Capitán era levantado en el aire como si un hombre sujetara un pequeño perrito indefenso.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Vete! ¡Te quiere a ti! ¡No se lo permitas! —gritó Levi antes que el condestable lo estrellara contra la pared como si se tratara de un insecto.

— _Él tiene razón, te quiero a ti_ —susurró el hombre, ya no lucía completamente como un espantapájaros raquítico. Mikasa juró que empezó a ver algo de carne en las mejillas metidas y color en los ojos apagados.

La joven le regaló unos ojos llenos de espanto antes de ser detenida por una mano poderosa al intentar descender más escalones.

Giró el rostro con terror, el rostro del condestable lucía sereno.

—Suélteme —susurró.

El condestable negó moviendo la cabeza. Y luego le enseñó su sonrisa llena de colmillos en lugar de dientes, que se acercó con lentitud hacia ella, pero fue interrumpido por un grito ronco.

Lo único que Mikasa alcanzó a ver fue el cuerpo del Capitán cayendo sobre ellos.

* * *

o

* * *

Las dos mujeres tenían sorprendidos a los jóvenes soldados acompañando a Erwin. Uno de ellos, confiado por la apariencia de estas, se lanzó de lleno con su rifle, pero terminó con medio rostro arrancado por la poderosa mordida de una de ellas.

Casi de inmediato, cinco soldados entraron con las espadas para titanes desempacadas. Erwin se estremeció al pensar que llegarían a necesitarlas de nuevo en lugar que las escopetas. Pero todo indicaba que pelear con ellas a corta distancia era tan peligroso como disparos casuales.

—Mujeres —repitió Erwin en voz alta.

—Bueno, tienen tetas y esas cosas —repuso Hange a su lado—. Pero esas caras… y… —añadió mirando el cuerpo inerte del soldado—. Creo que su dienta de carne cruda no es normal…

—Eliminamos a dos allá arriba —informó Jean.

—Eso no importa, tenemos que regresar allá —añadió Eren.

—¿El Capitán y Mikasa…? —dijo Moblit con un gesto preocupado. Observaba a las mujeres y le dio la impresión de que estaban paradas en aquel lugar más como estrategia que otra cosa—. Comandante… —dijo mirando a Erwin.

—Nos están cubriendo esa ruta —asintió este, su puño apretado con fuerza—. No tenemos tiempo —repuso.

—Sería mejor que saliéramos —comentó uno de los soldados—. ¡Son los Más Fuertes los que están allá! —sonrió nervioso—. ¡No creo que tengan problemas! ¿Cierto?

Hange negó con la cabeza.

—De todos modos, estas señoras… creo que es mejor deshacernos de ellas dado que tienen cierta predilección por nuestros cuerpos, ¿eh?

—¡El titán de Eren entonces! —exclamó otro soldado. Y el resto así como Connie, Sasha y Jean parecieron de acuerdo.

—Imposible —les detuvo Erwin—. Si Eren se transforma en titán, tirará abajo esta edificación. Ni Levi ni Mikasa podrían sobrevivir a eso… —suspiró, intentando bajar el tono de su voz—. ¡Jean, Sasha! —ordenó, señalando a dos soldados que entregaran sus rifles a ellos—. ¡Apunten a los rostros! ¡No disparen a otro sitio que no sean sus caras!

—Pero, señor… son terriblemente rápidas —repuso Connie.

—Algo me dice que no —contestó Erwin, ordenando a los otros que se separaran.

—¿En serio vamos a cargar contra ellas? —le retó Hange.

—Son rápidas, pero no quieren librarnos el paso —insistió Erwin, agachándose para recoger una pequeña piedra. La pesó en su mano, no era grande ni mortífera, pero serviría.

—Eh, ¿qué vas a hacer? —dijo Hange, curiosa, observando cómo Erwin lanzaba la roca contra la frente de una de las mujeres.

—No se movió… —susurró Hange. De inmediato, reparó en lo que Erwin parecía haber notado—. Levi y Mikasa no aparecen…

—¡Disparen! —ordenó Erwin.

Sasha y Jean obedecieron, gastando las ocho balas en sus armas. Sasha logró darle a una de ellas sin problema, el cuerpo cayó en el suelo, la mitad del cráneo hecho pedazos. Pero la otra, apenas y perdió un ojo, logró saltar contra Connie, tirándolo al suelo.

Armin, Jean y los otros soldados corrieron y lograron arrancarla del muchacho usando las culatas de sus armas como palos que estrellaron contra su espalda y cabeza. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de la mujer perdió sus curvas y voluptuosidad para convertirse en un amago de carne y huesos aplastados.

Hange y Moblit observaron con terror al grupo reduciendo a la mujer a una papilla sin forma.

—¡Esperen! ¡Pudimos haberla interrogado! —exclamó Hange cuando salió de su contemplación.

Sasha le indicó un pedazo de oreja de la mujer en el suelo para hacerle notar que difícilmente oiría algo de parte de ellos.

Erwin parpadeó un par de veces. Había sentido el mismo embelesamiento que los otros, pero también notó un obnubilamiento salvaje en el grupo que golpeó a la mujer. Ninguna de esas sensaciones eran naturales en ellos, lo sabía. De pronto, le dio la razón a Levi. Nunca debieron detenerse ahí. Debieron haber abandonado el lugar en cuanto pudieron. Y se encontró preguntando qué cosa se había adueñado de la mente de todos para considerar normal el asentarse en un lugar abandonado por el mundo, habitado por un hombre que parecía salido del mismo Infierno.

—Levi —exclamó Erwin entonces, como si la palabra lo sacara de otra ensoñación.

—¡Eren! —escuchó gritar a Mikasa en la dirección hacia las escaleras de piedra del otro lado del castillo.

Vieron a Mikasa aparecer corriendo con el rostro contraído en terror. Eren se acercó a ella dando tumbos, estirando el brazo para sujetar la mano que Mikasa le extendía. Pero sus dedos no llegaron a tocarse porque la joven le fue arrebatada en un parpadeo.

Ante ellos el condestable estaba erguido como un esqueleto maligno pintado en músculos y piel falsa, su caballera ya no era blanca, sino plateado, y la piel perdía el verde mortecino. Sus costillas se dejaban ver bajo la túnica, y sus brazos sobrenaturalmente largos sujetaban entre sus garras a Mikasa y a Levi como si fueran briznas de césped peleando en vano por sus vidas.

—¡He triunfado! —exclamó el condestable, alzando a los dos como trofeos.

Los soldados observaron aterrorizados la impotencia de los dos Más Fuertes, reducidos a niños pequeños sujetados por el cogote por una loba famélica todopoderosa.

El condestable abrió la boca, sus labios agrietados empezaron a sangrar tiñendo los dientes mientras la carne se curvaba en una sonrisa que se partió cuando reparó en el cuerpo de la mujer en medio de la habitación.

—¡Era mi favorita! —rugió, mientras se encorvaba en un extraño gesto de dolor que le hizo lucir humano por unos segundos.

Levi pudo sentir la debilidad del condestable en su agarre, y aprovechó para patear el codo raquítico, que se dobló en dos hacia arriba con un crujido doloroso que mostró un hueso. El condestable cayó de rodillas, y miró indistintamente a Mikasa y a Levi, todavía entre sus garras. Debió soltar al Capitán por instinto, pero esto era algo demasiado natural para una criatura como él. Y como si pudiera transferir el dolor, soltó a Mikasa para concentrarse en Levi con una furia que era obvio no podía depositar en la joven.

—¡Fuiste muy lejos, Comandante! —gritó el condestable, sujetando a Levi por el cuello con las dos manos, tan fuerte que este perdió la conciencia mientras lo agitaba en el aire—. ¡Tomaste algo mío! —sentenció, abriendo tanto la boca que las comisuras llegaban hasta las orejas—. ¡Tomaré algo tuyo!

Lo vieron muy claro. El condestable parecía haberlo hecho de modo que ninguno se perdiera el espectáculo. Sus enormes colmillos afilados se hundieron sin pudor en el cuello del Capitán, un chorro de sangre saltó al inicio, pero luego nada, solo los labios mojados del condestable, y su cuerpo mutando, hinchándose como un bebé se harta de la leche de su madre.

Erwin no supo cómo ni cuándo. Pero se encontró de pronto a medio metro del condestable y Levi sin saber qué hacer, solo lanzarse e intentar detenerlo, haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de los demás. Fue cuando tropezó con una mochila, era de uno de los soldados dedicados a cazar tesoros y que seguro la olvidó en el ajetreo. Había pedazos de metal ahí, uno resultó ser un candelabro, de esos inútiles de plata que solo valdrían fundidos. Lo tomó sin pensar demasiado, buscando el lado más puntiagudo. Y retomó su carrera loca hacia ellos. Se tiró contra la espalda del condestable, hundiendo el candelabro a la altura de su pulmón izquierdo, tanto que hasta su mano parecía haber entrado también.

El hombre dejó libre el cuello de Levi, sus manos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo. Así parado, parecía una pesadilla de dos metros con extremidades largas como una araña.

Erwin se irguió de inmediato, al sentir un silencio fúnebre a su alrededor. Hange fue la primera en despertar, comenzando a gritar órdenes mientras Erwin caminaba con torpeza hacia Levi. Jean y Eren se acercaron a él y recogieron al Capitán cuando él se dio cuenta que poco podía hacer con una mano.

* * *

o

* * *

Salieron dando tropiezos y sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a los caballos ya listos. Los soldados que permanecieron ahí les observaron con miedo.

Un caballo enloqueció cuando el Capitán intentó montarlo. Su cuello y ropa estaban empapados de sangre, su vista vacía. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba permanecer en pie como un borracho.

—Por Dios, Levi, no vas a subirte al caballo en ese estado —le reclamó Hange.

El capitán le miró sin ver y cuando ella le tocó la piel, su rostro se contrajo preocupado.

—Cielo Santo, ¡Erwin! —llamó Hange, este dio un salto porque había estado casi a su lado—. ¡Está hecho un témpano! ¡Cuánta puta sangre ha perdido, por Dios! —añadió la mujer, ordenando que trajeran frazadas.

Levi dejó que le pusieran unas encima antes de caminar como un autómata hasta otro caballo, que se encabritó de inmediato.

—Levi, Levi —llamó Erwin.

Esta vez, Levi se dignó a parpadear. Y algo de vida se reconoció en su gesto.

—Estás despeinado —dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

Erwin lo recibió contra su pecho, el hielo en ese cuerpo le lastimó la piel un poco. Eren le llamó entonces, Mikasa estaba sentada en una de las carretas, la vista perdida como la del Capitán.

—¡Señor, mejor póngalo aquí! —insistió Eren.

Erwin asintió, permitiendo que Jean se llevara al Capitán. La piel que había tenido contacto con la de Levi le dolía como si algo frío le hubiera quemado, en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo que empezaba a calentarse amablemente.

Solo entonces Erwin entendió que el sol había salido.

—Tus órdenes, Erwin —dijo Hange.

Este la miró y luego revisó a toda su tropa. Dos muertos, los héroes de la humanidad heridos. ¿Cuál había sido el resultado de la anterior expedición? No podía recordarlo. Pero sí que su decisión había sido sabia en ese entonces.

—¡En dirección a las Murallas! —ordenó—. ¡Prepárense! ¡No sabemos si los titanes están cerca! ¡Eren!

—¡Estaré listo! —respondió este desde la carreta.

Erwin asintió mientras Moblit le acercaba el caballo.

—¡No nos detendremos hasta salir de la vista de este lugar! —ordenó.

Los soldados, para su sorpresa, respondieron con una rotunda afirmación.


	7. Chapter 7

**La novia de Nut**

* * *

 **Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias.**

 **Inspirado en _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ (1992).**

* * *

 **La novia de Nut**

* * *

Tres horas después el grupo se paró al llegar al lugar donde se detuvieron la primera vez. El sol se pondría en una hora o menos, y Erwin no quería correr riesgos. Habían huido sin mirar atrás, pero tampoco sin considerar lo que los esperaba una vez lejos.

Eren cabalgaba junto a la carreta donde yacían los otrora más fuertes de la humanidad reducidos a dos enfermos, uno más grave que el otro. Erwin encontró la mirada del muchacho y asintió. No había señal de los dos titanes. Y si no fuera por ese recuerdo que le dejó Nut y sus extremidades reptiles jugando con Levi y Mikasa, se habría sentido aliviado. Cada vez que le daba la espalda a ese antro siniestro, sentía que una daga afilada se clavaba en su nuca, una mirada sin retinas clavada en lo más profundo de su ser acechaba. Y tenía la impresión de que los otros compartían la sensación aunque fuera en menor medida.

—Ahí están de nuevo —Erwin escuchó murmurar a Connie de mala gana. Erwin vio el árbol de hace unos días. Unos cuantos pájaros negros estaban sentados en este, indiferentes criaturas quizá, pero al comandante le dio la impresión de que eran más bien espectadores sádicos de sus desgracias.

Apartó la vista de los pajarracos y cabalgó hasta la carreta. Mikasa reposaba sentada en un rincón, la cabeza gacha, no había dicho nada desde que la sacaran de ahí, aunque a juzgar por su actitud, Erwin temía que quizá no pudieron sacarla del todo. Hange se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó la temperatura con la mano. Su gesto no fue positivo, y Erwin se encontró desmontando para no querer anticiparse a su diagnóstico cuando pasara el otro paciente.

—Es como si estuviera en shock —dijo Hange cuando Erwin se trepó a la carreta y se arrodilló a su lado—. Quizá sea un trastorno de estrés postraumático… —suspiró sin sonar convencida.

—Eso no tiene sentido —repuso Eren todavía en su caballo, observando la lejanía, vigilante—. Sé que ella no es invencible, pero ha pasado por cosas peores, algo así no podría haberla dejado en ese estado…

—Eren, entiendo tu punto pero —bufó Hange—, el condestable no era normal… tú mismo viste cómo los trató, a ellos dos, ¡Ackerman! No quiero pensar qué hubiera pasado si ese sujeto le cortaba la yugular a Levi… o peor, si luego de eso seguía con Mikasa… En esa situación, no es raro que haya respondido así…

—Mikasa no está así porque ha perdido, ella no es de ese tipo —insistió Eren, clavando la vista hacia la joven, hizo una pausa breve—. ¡Mikasa! —llamó.

La joven dio un brinco, pero no levantó la cabeza.

—No es bueno sobresaltarla —intervino a Hange antes que Eren repitiera el nombre—. Puede que su cuello no esté bien tampoco.

Eren asintió con un gruñido, volviendo a su concentrada misión de vigilar los páramos abandonados. Los soldados paseaban de un lado a otro, unos ocupados de los caballos, otros atendiendo las provisiones y observando también el paisaje, temerosos de ver aparecer, quién sabe si a Nut o a los titanes.

—Ah, mierda, sigue frío como la muerte —exclamó Hange luego de desenvolver a Levi de las capas de mantas en las que le habían colocado. Yacía recostado en la carreta como un cuerpo recuperado de una cruenta batalla, y Erwin se hubiera molestado con el comentario si él mismo no estuviera dudando si seguía con vida, la piel lívida no era normal, y casi seguro que ni un enfermo la tendría.

—Luz —se quejó Levi de pronto, al punto que Hange dio un salto.

—Al menos habla —comentó esta—. Eso me saca de dudas sobre si está… —se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo y le dio una mirada arrepentida a Erwin.

—Sigue demasiado frío —insistió Erwin, sintiendo entre sus manos los dedos gélidos—. Necesitamos más mantas…

—Eso sería ridículo —repuso Hange, señalando que ya tenían demasiadas como para intentar con más—. Por qué no lo calientas con tu cuerpo…

Erwin frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada severa. Si Hange sabía sobre ellos, nunca lo había mencionado. Respetaba los límites profesionales y entendía que ese no era un tema que le incumbiera.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —repuso Hange, ligeramente ofendida—. Pero es mejor que le des algo de calor con tu cuerpo, en lugar de aplastarlo en kilos y kilos de mantas sucias… Además… para ser sincera, ha perdido mucha sangre, no sabemos si… ¡Digo! —rió y de inmediato se arrepintió de ello—, es que… sería mejor que alguien esté cerca observándolo… tú sabes…

—¿Que podría morir? —dijo Erwin con cara de pocos amigos. Pero el gesto no le duró mucho. Entendía la posición de Hange, y por más torpe que fuera, su sugerencia era honesta y directa, y que Erwin se molestara o no con esta, no significaba que no podría pasar. Realmente era un milagro que siguiera vivo.

Erwin bajó la vista hacia Levi, extendió su mano sobre su rostro y lo acarició, luego frotó la piel con sus manos ajadas en un intento de calentarla más.

—Lo logrará —dijo, comenzando a retirar las mantas.

—Es fuerte —asintió Hange, ayudándolo.

* * *

o

* * *

Se detuvieron de nuevo a la medianoche. La luna había sido gentil con ellos, así como las estrellas. Eren no podía creer la suerte que habían tenido ni recordaba que el cielo fuera tan luminoso. O quizá simplemente fuera el efecto de haber pasado tantos días lluviosos en esas ruinas.

—Señor, le traje algo de comer —anunció el muchacho encaramándose a la carreta convertida en la camilla personal de los Ackerman.

Los soldados pasaban una que otra vez para tratar de mirarlos. Pero una vez que Erwin se acomodó a Levi en su regazo, envuelto en un par de mantas, las incursiones cesaron, salvo por Armin y Eren, que tomaban relevos para revisar a Mikasa.

Pero la joven parecía perdida en un mundo que ellos no podían ver ni entender.

—Gracias, Eren —dijo Erwin mientras recostaba a Levi sobre sus piernas. A su lado, Eren esperó pacientemente para pasarle el plato de comida.

Levi se removió en sueños y se acomodó como un gato buscando calor hasta quedar apoyado contra el pecho de Erwin.

—No sé cómo entender esto, señor —dijo Eren, tomando asiento ante Mikasa.

—Tanto tiempo pensando en los titanes como la gran amenaza contra la humanidad —suspiró Erwin—, que olvidamos que el mundo está lleno de otro tipo de peligros… Yo…

—Nadie esperaba esto —le interrumpió Eren con la mirada decidida—. Quizá parezca que nunca pudimos estar peor, señor. Pero…

Erwin entendía. No tenían idea de lo que les esperaba más allá de las tierras del condestable. Rendirse ahora y retirarse para no volver nunca… No. Erwin no era de ese tipo. Mucho menos Levi.

—Gracias, Eren —dijo entonces.

El muchacho asintió, concentrado en intentar que Mikasa probara bocado. Pero de nuevo, la joven lo ignoró, como quien espanta una mosca dormido. Solo que sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban siempre hacia la distancia. En cierto modo, Erwin sentía que seguían observando las ruinas.

Levi volvió a removerse, enterrando más su rostro contra el pecho de Erwin. Balbuceó algo que no entendió y el comandante temió que quizá él también estuviera perdido en ese mundo secreto donde el espíritu de Mikasa parecía residir. Erwin se encontró aterrado al pensar que si Levi abría los ojos, sería solo para mirarle como Mikasa ahora miraba a Eren.

Se sentía como un niño asustado. Y eso no le gustaba ni era lo que sus soldados necesitaban.

—No hay caso —se rindió Eren, abandonando la comida en el suelo de la carreta.

—Intenta con agua —dijo Erwin—. Lo más importante es mantenerlos hidratados.

En silencio, Erwin observó a Eren dedicarse a Mikasa. Levi le había hablado de la peculiar relación entre esos dos muchachos con la ternura propia que tenía el capitán, varias mierdas entre cada palabra, pero con una sonrisa dulce y sutil en sus labios. Era difícil al principio verlo, pero Levi había tenido razón, tenían un vínculo natural que los reunía más que los unía. Estar juntos era natural para ellos, y con los años, sus caminos habían cambiado pero permanecían juntos. Era curioso, pensó Erwin, dejando el plato de comida vacío en el suelo para acomodar a Levi entre sus piernas. Mikasa y Levi no podían ver la diferencia, pero Erwin creía que él y Eren entendían cuándo terminaba la lealtad de un Ackerman y empezaba el cariño del nombre propio.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los dedos de Levi apretar su camisa con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sujetarle la mano.

—¡Señor! —Eren se acercó al notar el cuerpo tenso del capitán.

Ambos escucharon unos gorjeos que poco a poco parecían formar palabras ininteligibles. Erwin no entendía cómo, pero se alivió al comprobar que la fuerza de Levi seguía ahí, e incluso sintió que ya no estaba tan frío cómo antes, o quizá simplemente se acostumbró a su nuevo calor corporal. No importaba. Lo que sí importaba era que Levi parecía estar luchando contra algo, revisando su rostro, Erwin sintió como si alguien estuviera evitando que los abriera, notaba los signos de lucha de alguien que pelea en un sueño. Quizá una pesadilla era lo correcto en esos casos.

—¡Levi! ¡Despierta! —le animó. A su lado, Eren también empezó a llamarlo. Podía notar la esperanza en el muchacho, si Levi, que había salido peor que Mikasa, despertaba, entonces había esperanza.

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó una vez más. Aterrado, Erwin sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir por completo.

—No me dejes —susurró casi en un suspiro junto a su oído. No le importaba mucho que Eren escuchara, solo que sus palabras llegaran a donde sea que Levi estuviera en ese instante.

Unos segundos eternos de espera comenzaron a angustiar al Comandante. Y justo en el momento en que iba a pedirle a Eren que buscara a Hange, las manos de Levi volvieron a la vida. Esta vez sí parecían algo más cálidas que antes, no demasiado pero de todos modos, junto a su cuerpo comenzando a moverse con más soltura, fue suficiente para devolverle el color a Erwin.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Levi se fueron abriendo. Erwin los miró con detenimiento, seguían siendo los mismos irises grises que siempre había visto, pero algo curioso parecía haberse acomodado en el medio, unos puntos rojos, que Erwin no logró saber si eran obra de su imaginación o alguna respuesta al estrés que el cuerpo del capitán tuvo que pasar. Pero esos ojos estaban vivos, luchando podría decirse. Y era suficiente con ello.

—Levi… —suspiró asustado.

—Erwin… —respondió el soldado, su tono de voz tenía el eco de este mundo, y la tensión en el brazo de Erwin bajó un poco más.

Su mano acarició el rostro y el cabello, sonriendo entre un llanto que quería derramarse.

—Capitán, que bue-

El comentario de Eren se cortó casi de inmediato, y los ojos de Erwin se abrieron de par en par cuando Levi simplemente posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Tenían una regla muy sencilla a la que ninguno había puesto reparos. No había muestras de afecto personales frente a los soldados. Nunca. Por eso Erwin no entendía. Pero tampoco entendía por qué de pronto se sintió mareado y arrastrado a seguir el ritmo. Se sentía bien, ese tipo de bien que los llevaría a algo más en otras circunstancias, circunstancias que de nuevo, solo reservaban para la más estricta intimidad. Pero Erwin se encontró sin pensar. De alguna forma, necesitando más, y si estaba ahí para ser tomado…

—¡Hey, hey! —ambos se apartaron mutuamente al sentir los golpes constantes de una tela.

Cuando miraron mejor, Hange estaba arrodillada ante ellos con una toalla en mano que había usado para golpearlos, y parecía que llevaba un buen rato ahí.

—¿Qué pasó con la sutilidad? —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Admito un abrazo y algo más porque es bueno que estés de vuelta… —añadió mirando a Levi muy fijo—, o al menos eso parece… Pero no pueden andar traumatizando a los niños así.

Erwin buscó a Eren con la mirada, el joven estaba abrazando a Mikasa, en un vano intento de protegerla de lo que sea que él había estado haciendo con Levi. Se sintió avergonzado de inmediato.

—Perdona, Eren, fue algo muy poco profesional de mi parte. No sé qué decir… —se escuchó diciendo. Porque nunca en su vida había pensado que tendría que decir algo así a nadie.

—Está bien… señor —repuso Eren, el rostro triste reposando en el hombro de Mikasa—. Es solo que… —suspiró.

—Francamente —añadió Hange en un tono más relajado—. Cuando Eren vino con un "El Capitán se quiere comer al Comandante", pensé "Eren, ya no eres un niño, sabes lo que eso significa". Pero cuando llegué aquí… ¿Eso hacen a solas?

Erwin bajó la vista, completamente sonrojado.

—Levi —llamó pidiendo ayuda. Pero su tono cambió cuando entendió que el capitán no había soltado palabra alguna—. ¿Levi…?

—Estoy bien —asintió este, demasiado cómodo en su regazo. Cuando él siempre había sido el primero en evitar sugerir cualquier cosa entre ellos. Para Levi mantener lo profesional era la prioridad.

—Te ves demasiado bien —repuso Hange.

Erwin esperaba que Levi se levantara o al menos le pidiera que lo moviera. Pero en cambio se hundió más contra su pecho.

—¿Algún problema con eso, cuatrojos? Follamos, sí. Gran novedad. ¿Vas a volverlo tema de conversación entre los soldados?

Hange, Eren y Erwin se miraron algo preocupados. Ese era un tema que el capitán tampoco trataba con tanta simpleza. La vida privada era una cuestión de respeto para él. Y traerlo a colación con Hange… No era propio de él.

—Te la dejo pasar porque un viejo decrépito casi te desangra hasta morir —se rindió Hange, y Erwin leyó la consideración hacia él en su rostro.

—Como quieras —repuso Levi, esta vez irguiéndose para detener la mirada en Mikasa—. ¿A ella también…? —dijo con voz trémula, y esta vez Erwin sí sintió que era el Levi de siempre.

—Señor… A ella no le atacó… Eso creo, no tiene marcas en el cuerpo —dijo Eren algo desesperado—. Pero no habla ni responde a nada… ¿Sabe si le pasó algo que nosotros no sepamos?

Levi bajó la cabeza, distrayendo sus dedos en la pierna de Erwin. Este lo detuvo antes de que Hange hiciera otro comentario y la envolvió con su mano.

—No estaba bien cuando la encontré en el pasillo superior, es probable que algo pasara… El tío ese estaba hecho una furia… Así que sea lo que fuera, no funcionó… Disculpa, pero no sé más, Eren… —suspiró, volviendo a acomodarse sobre Erwin.

—Deberías comer algo —sugirió Erwin mientras Eren acomodaba a Mikasa de nuevo. Su rostro serio, probablemente sopesando las probabilidades ahora que sabían que iban a poder a averiguar más.

Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Solo… déjame descansar un poco más, ¿sí? En la mañana estaré mejor —susurró acurrucándose.

Erwin decidió no insistir. Había algo distinto en Levi y esperaba que se resolviera solo con descanso.

—Me retiro —informó Hange, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con Erwin—. Cuando amanezca vendré con algo de comida.

El resto de la noche, Erwin la pasó en vela. Sintiendo la respiración de Levi sobre su cuello, intentando no ceder a las ideas invasivas que empezaron a apremiarle, recordándose que apenas a su lado, Eren batallaba por la existencia misma de Mikasa.


	8. Chapter 8

**La novia de Nut**

* * *

 **Tras la derrota de los titanes y la apertura de las Murallas, durante un viaje exploratorio a nuevos territorios, el grupo guiado por Erwin se topa con una extraña locación y un peculiar habitante. El encuentro con este hombre traerá consigo inesperadas consecuencias.**

 **Inspirado en _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ (1992).**

* * *

 **La novia de Nut**

* * *

Para el sexto día, a siete horas de llegar a la primera estación construida tras la derrota de los titanes, Hange dio su veredicto sin que Eren o Erwin se sintieran aliviados de oírlo. La temperatura de Levi había subido, no demasiado, pero era una gran diferencia desde que lo sacaron de las ruinas. Y Mikasa ahora comía y bebía, respondía a preguntas y podía montar a caballo. Sin embargo, Levi no era Levi para Erwin, o mejor dicho, a veces era Levi y otras era un Levi que no había conocido nunca. Y Mikasa parecía perderse en algún recóndito lugar de su cabeza cada vez que estaba sola, y Eren no sabía qué hacer.

Era mediodía y Erwin tenía planeado que descansaran solo un par de horas. Hace varios días ya que había desaparecido por completo el páramo que los llevara hasta ese lugar azaroso, sin embargo, había algo en Erwin que lo apremiaba, por primera vez, a buscar la seguridad de las murallas. Como si la ausencia de mano humana en esos paisajes le diera libertad a cosas de ese mundo que él nunca tomó en consideración hasta entonces, pero que estaban ahí y los observaban, dispuestos a arrebatar sus presas ante cualquier descuido.

—¿Cómo sigue Levi? —preguntó Hange.

Erwin alejó la vista del paisaje antes de contestar.

—Está descansando… Se pone mejor en la noche, pero de día siempre está dormitando.

Hanji asintió, mirando hacia la carreta, ahora solo ocupada por Levi desde que Mikasa insistiera en cabalgar. El capitán había desaparecido bajo un montón de mantas y a esa hora y con ese sol, no parecía agradable.

—Me da calor solo verle —se quejó.

Erwin miró hacia la carreta y asintió.

—Intenté quitarle algunas, pero… —suspiró dirigiendo la vista hacia Mikasa, que alimentaba a su caballo cerca—. Ella me dijo que el sol le hacía daño… Y lo dijo con tanta seguridad…

—Pero Mikasa no es doctor —sentenció Hange, pasándose una mano por el rostro para limpiarse el sudor—. Hay que ver cómo va su temperatura, si tiene fiebre, es mejor retirarle las mantas aunque se queje, ¿entendido? —sentenció.

Erwin asintió como única respuesta, siguiéndole en silencio. Mikasa los observó mientras desmontaban y se trepaban a la carreta. Solo cuando Hanji empezó a retirar las mantas, intervino.

—No le hace bien —dijo, como quejándose.

Erwin la miró. Mikasa lucía pálida, más de lo que su piel solía ser, su cabello se había tornado además más negro que antes, si es que sus ojos no le estaban engañando. Estaba soñolienta y hablaba como si estuviera en medio de un trance.

—El sol, es doloroso —insistió.

Hange se detuvo solo cuando notó unas marcas rojas en el hombro de Mikasa. De inmediato, saltó de la carreta y se paró frente a ella.

—¿Estás insolándote? —dijo, observando de cerca las marcas—. Aunque esto es como si te hubieras quemado con una tetera hirviendo…

—No me molestan —repuso Mikasa—. Pero a él…

Erwin se inclinó sobre Levi, empezando a pelar capa tras capa de frazadas, hasta encontrarlo como quien descubre un topo por casualidad mientras ara el campo. Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla agitada, Levi se quejó y Erwin dejó salir un bufido.

—No está con fiebre —le informó a Hange, comenzando a colocarle de nuevo las mantas—. Está respirando… —suspiró molesto, deseando de pronto que fuera de noche para que parte de lo que quedaba de Levi volviera a la vida.

—Vale… —asintió Hange, cruzándose de brazos y sin oponerse a la decisión de Erwin por más que su rostro reflejara que no lo aceptaba—. Hay que controlar sus signos vitales de todos modos…

—Él está bien —interrumpió Mikasa, había estado parada todo el tiempo, y su presencia se había vuelto invisible como el aire—. Cuando regresemos a casa, estará todo mejor.

—Cuando regresemos —repitió Erwin, sintiendo su corazón dar un brinco—, ¿a casa? —se atrevió a decir como un niño intimidado.

Mikasa asintió, comenzando a acariciar a su caballo como si fuera la tarea más importante del mundo.

Para alguien que siempre había considerado como hogar a alguien, el que hasta ella mostrara la necesidad de volver tras las murallas preocupó a Erwin más de lo que quería demostrar.

* * *

OOOO

* * *

Hicieron una parada más antes de llegar al puesto de control. Quedaba media hora, pero los caballos se habían comenzado a poner nerviosos de un momento a otro, y alertados por Sasha, notaron que uno de ellos cojeaba.

Mientras Moblit lo revisaba, Jean y los demás se acercaron a Hange. Habían tratado de guardar distancia esos días, por respeto y para mantener la calma entre los otros soldados. Pero la curiosidad y la preocupación no se satisfacían con ver los rostros oscuros del comandante ni con las explicaciones cortas de Eren. Armin mismo había dejado de atender a Mikasa cuando percibió que ella parecía haberle olvidado, no de sus memorias pero sí de sus sentimientos.

Cuando Hange notó al pequeño grupo ante ella, asintió, como si los hubiera esperado desde hace bastante.

—La cosa se va a poner seria cuando regresemos —se apuró a decir.

Jean y Armin asintieron, mientras Sasha intentaba no clavar demasiado la mirada en Mikasa, montada en su caballo pese a que todos estaban estirando las piernas en ese momento, y Eren, sosteniendo la brida de la bestia.

—Pero… al menos sabemos lo que pasó ahí —repuso Armin.

—No importa lo que haya pasado, si nos atacaron monos que hablan o criaturas que se desvanecen en el aire al matarlas —dijo Hange con sarcasmo—. Tenemos inversores y vamos a tener que responderles de alguna forma…

—¿Por eso es que los trajeron? —intervino Connie, mirando con repulsión hacia la carreta más alejada del grupo, donde el cuerpo de Harvey y Tony (el soldado atacado por una de las mujeres del condestable) reposaban envueltos como paquetes pesados y cubiertos con un toldo negro.

—Es un poco bajo, lo sé —bufó Hange—, pero el clima ha sido gentil y serán un buen elemento de choque… —Hange se aclaró la garganta, anticipando los gestos de los demás—. Y podremos devolver los cuerpos a las familias…

—Harvey no tenía familia —le recordó Jean, frunciendo las cejas.

—Entonces es solo lo primero —se sinceró Hange—. Y sobre lo que me querían preguntar —añadió de inmediato—. Ellos están "bien".

—¿Y cómo vamos a entender ese "bien? —repuso Jean imitando su tono de voz, pero calmándose casi de inmediato, sabía que con la líder de escuadrón no valía hacerse el valiente—. Me refiero…

—No están muertos, a eso me refiero —contestó Hange con mucha paciencia—. No soy especialista, así que de momento deben aceptar mi diagnóstico.

Jean quiso decir algo más, pero Armin le dio un codazo que le hizo terminar por morderse la lengua. Sasha soltó una risotada ante el gesto de Jean. Aquello pareció llamar la atención de Mikasa, a juzgar por la exclamación de asombro que hizo Eren cuando la notó mirando curiosa hacia el grupo.

—Oh, eso parece funcionar —observó Hange.

Jean no tomó con gracia el comentario y había empezado a retroceder al notar el rostro nada amable de Armin.

—Vamos, puedes hacer esto por ella —susurró el ya para nada pequeño soldado de cabello rubio.

—¡No lo digas así! ¡Con esa cara no parece que quieras darme un simple codazo!

—Quién sabe —susurró Armin—. Quizá ella termine de despertar si hacemos un sacrificio…

Un soldado gritó, interrumpiendo la pequeña pelea de Armin y Jean. A unos metros, el caballo de Mikasa se encabritó, y Eren tuvo que sujetar la brida con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que la tirara. Y como si fuera una reacción en cadena, todas las bestias empezaron a encabritarse.

—¿Nos atacan? —exclamó Connie, aterrado, recordando aquellas criaturas que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado olvidar en esos días.

—¡No! —intervino Hange de inmediato, alzando su brazo para evitar que ellos se desperdigaran como ya lo habían hecho los otros soldados.

Erwin estaba parado en medio del campamento, observando. Armin fue el primero en entender la actitud de sus superiores.

—¡La carreta con Tony y Harvey! —exclamó.

Los soldados que estaban más cerca corrieron de inmediato, sin poder llegar a tiempo para evitar que una de las bestias terminara tumbada contra el suelo, desangrándose. Sin embargo, su furia y temor fueron suficientes para que lo lograran capturar.

* * *

OOOO

* * *

Erwin observó a la pequeña criatura ladina sacudiéndose como un cerdo sujetado de una pata, pataleando aterrado de llegar al matadero. Pese a que su instinto le decía que lo eliminaran, su lógica le obligaba a actuar con cuidado.

—¡Mimi está muerta! —se le acercó Sasha lloriqueando furiosa. A su lado, Armin y Connie sujetaban dos armas humeantes. Pero el ruido de los disparos hace pocos minutos era suficiente para que Erwin supiera que tuvieron que sacrificar a la yegua—. ¡Señor, hay que deshacernos de esa cosa! ¡Nada bueno hay en mantenerla viva!

Erwin no respondió, simplemente se mantuvo erguido, esperando a que le acercaran a la criatura sin nombre.

—Qué haces aquí —dijo cuando la tiraron ante él. Jean y Eren sujetándola con sogas para que dejara de patalear.

La criatura siseó por varios minutos, pero entendió que podría quedarse ahí todo el día con la mirada del hombre sin brazo sobre él sin no decía nada.

—Quería… quería estar con ellos —dijo con su voz cascada.

—¿Ellos? —Jean frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué logras de andar con dos cadáveres? —se quejó—. ¡No me digas que querías cogértelos o algo así!

Los solados soltaron bufidos de repugnancia y exclamación mientras Hange les ordenaba recoger sus cosas para reanudar el viaje y a un grupo pequeño que acomodara un de las carretas para colocar a su prisionero.

—No lo vamos a llevar con nosotros, ¿eh? —se quejó Sasha.

—¡Ella tiene razón! ¡No tiene sentido llevar a esa cosa a las Murallas! —añadió Connie.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí —sentenció Erwin.

—¡Pero es asqueroso! —insistió Sasha—. ¡El tipo qué habrá hecho con los cuerpos de Harvey! —añadió con un gesto de asco.

Erwin simplemente los ignoró, ordenándoles prepararse también. Armin y Hange se le acercaron entonces. La criatura yacía cara al suelo, con unos trapos hediondos cubriéndole el cuerpo por completo.

—Señor —dijo Armin, reparando en el rostro concentrado de Eren para no terminar por ahorcar con la soga al hombrecillo—. Él es lo único que tenemos… ¿cierto?

Fue Hange quien respondió.

—No sé lo que Mikasa o Levi puedan tener… Pero quizás este sujeto pueda darnos una explicación…

La criatura alzó el rostro, chilló y escupió sin que la saliva llegara demasiado lejos.

El rostro de Hange se oscureció.

—Pero si no coopera, siempre podremos realizar una biopsia y encontrar algo en común entre él y los Ackerman, ¿eh? —sonrió la líder de escuadrón, inclinándose hacia la criatura—. ¿Sabes lo que es una biopsia, caballero? —dijo soltando una risotada—. ¡Aún no logramos cubrir los siglos de oscurantismo que nos separan de la otrora civilización! ¡Así que, bueno, no hay buenas anestesias y los cuchillos no están muy afilados! ¡Tus chillidos van a ser más agudos que el que acabas de soltar!

El hombrecillo convulsionó en el suelo mientras Hange le propinaba una patada nada amable.

—¡Me pregunto qué tendrás ahí dentro! ¿Será todo pequeño? ¿O también deformado como tu exterior? —La siguiente patada se hizo más fuerte todavía, haciendo que los muchachos jalaran a la criatura para evitar que fuera lastimada en exceso.

—Hange, suficiente —ordenó Erwin. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Eren y Jean—. Necesitamos ser pacientes. Hange tiene razón. Este hombre puede ser de ayuda. Sea con su sabiduría —hizo hincapié en la palabra al bajar su rostro hacia el hombre que tenía los ojos ligeramente levantados hacia él—, o en el peor de los casos, destazándolo vivo.

La criatura le sostuvo la mirada a Erwin por unos segundos, para luego hundirla en la tierra y ponerse a temblar.

Eren y Jean comenzaron a arrastrarlo. Armin contempló acompañarlos pero su curiosidad lo hizo detenerse en Connie y Sasha que observaban el cielo.

—¿Pasa algo? —llamó Armin.

—¡Solo Sasha y sus tonterías! —respondió Connie.

—¿Qué significa eso? —insistió Armin, regalando una mirada preocupada a sus superiores. Habían aprendido rápido a tomar muy en cuenta las observaciones de Sasha.

—¡Dice que una nube nos sigue! —respondió Connie en tono de burla.

—Es una nube pequeña y oscura —añadió Sasha, oteando con precisión el horizonte.

Los otros alzaron la vista al cielo pero no llegaron a ver nada.

—¿Hacemos algo? —susurró Hange.

—No tiene sentido —contestó Erwin—. Incluso si enviamos solados ahí, ¿qué podrían hacer contra una nube?

—Si es una "nube" —insistió Hange.

—Ya veremos —sentenció Erwin, comenzando a caminar hacia donde su caballo pastaba ya más calmado por la situación.

Armin volvió a dar una mirada más al cielo. Celeste y salpicado de colores caprichosos por el sol. Pero nada negro.

* * *

 **OOO  
OOO  
**

* * *

Cada vez que empiezo un fic largo me cae una gran cantidad de trabajo. No sé si estar feliz (dinero) o sentirme contrariada (me demoro en actualizar). En fin, aquí vamos de nuevo.


End file.
